Walking Over Alice's Grave
by Kali Ravel
Summary: An alternate Shadow Hearts 2.  Starring Alice.  Complete.
1. Chapter I

This whole thing is based on a dream I had. I apologise for them acting out of character. If there's anything that doesn't seem to make sense, it will probably be explained by the end. Just bear with me. If it's not, then tell me, and I'll try and fix it. By the way, my Alice has the English accent from SH1, not the high-pitched American voice from SH2. BTW, that gorgeous English voice I just mentioned? It's also the voice of Ash Ketchum from Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I own neither Shadow Hearts nor the world.

**I Can't Keep That Promise**

**Yuri Volte Hyuga, Shadow Hearts: Covenant**

My dear, sweet Yuri is dead. He is dead. He is gone. I hope that by repeating this, the pain will be numbed, but no…Yuri is gone. Just like my father.

We were on a train, travelling to Zurich, my mother's hometown. We were sleeping, and when I awoke, Yuri did not. I shook him, and I even slapped him, but he would not stir. I picked him up - he is so much lighter now, in death - and carried him off the train. I carried him as far as I could, then I placed him gently on the ground. I checked again that he was truly dead, and, oh god, he was, he was. I dug a hole with my bare hands, tears flowing free. Then I placed him in it, with one last farewell kiss – I only kissed him for the first time recently, after we defeated the baby god. That was only a few days ago…he looked so alive and happy. Now he is dead, dead, dead…I take off my hair ribbon and let my hair loose. He has only once seen me with my hair loose once…that time. When we…But that is beside the point.

I took the crucifix from my throat - Anne's cross, his mother's. She gave it to his father, who gave it to Quihua. When we were in Shanghai, Yuri defeated ten of Zhen's summon monsters in a row and Zhen gave it back to him. Yuri gave it me. We had not known each other long at the time, but he handed it to me, and told me to wear it in battle. He said it always had a calming effect, and as I was not used to battles…well, it worked. Whenever I felt myself start to panic, to go berserk, I looked at the cross and more often than not I would snap out of it.

I was undecided as to whether Yuri would want the cross or would prefer that I kept it. He loved me, I knew he did. This is not pure vanity. Once when he thought I was asleep he whispered it to me. I very nearly was asleep, so I merely smiled slightly. I wish I had answered him. I love him. I hope he knew that. I wish I'd told him. No, if I am to wish, I wish I could tell him right now, and he could answer. But the dead cannot answer.

…

…

…

I am an exorcist.

I had forgotten that. But, I cannot call unwilling souls, souls that have passed over. Only those souls with regrets, that are still here, on this plane. Does Yuri have regrets? I wonder…before this fateful train journey, after defeating the godlet Yuri, the others and I all first hid the émigré away, and then stayed in Rouen for a while, while we all made plans for the future. It was…four or five days, I believe. Meiyuan brought Koudelka from London, and she and Halley stayed overnight in Rouen before heading to Le Havre to catch a boat to America. Koudelka and I shared a room. Margarite had a room to herself, as did Yuri. Margarite said she needed her privacy. Yuri refused to share with either Halley or Zhuzhen, on the grounds that one was an adolescent with too much energy and the other was a grumpy old man. I do not believe he was serious, but Yuri got his own room anyway. Margarite jokingly suggested that she share with him, at which point he hugged me and said that _I_ was his woman. I blushed, but I do like it when he refers to me that way. It makes – made – me feel protected. The suffragettes would not agree with me, but I do not care. It is not – was not – a case of Yuri seeking to control me, he merely wanted to protect me.

I miss him, so much, already.

Halley and Zhuzhen shared a room. Meiyuan wanted to share too, but Halley and Zhuzhen were very…_definite_…about that. I think Zhuzhen's words were "Over my dead body". Keith had already turned into a silver bat and flown back to his castle in Bistritz.

Anyway, that night Koudelka told me about everything that had happened in the Nemeton Monastery. How she and James O'flaherty – who I have met a few times, due to my father who was a close friend and associate of his – and another man, Edward Branckett, Halley's father had all gone to the monastery. She told me that she had met Edward at the door, and they had travelled together through the house with its monsters. How they had met James. Neither of them had taken to him at first, partly because of the age gap – Koudelka was nineteen then, only one year younger than me – but mainly because of his comments about immigrants, and his general attitude. I can understand that. When my mother was alive he never took to her either. I wonder if he disliked her because he was xenophobic and she was Swiss, or became xenophobic because his best friend no longer had any time for him because of a Swiss woman, who did not even speak much English?

She told me about Elaine, how she was James' and Patrick's love, although Patrick had won her. How Patrick had gone so mad with grief at her death that when Albert Simon offered him the émigré manuscript he had taken it and translated it without a second thought. How he had killed the women…I heard of some of those murders, the ones where he hadn't been able to take the body away from the crime scene. The police never solved the case. Still, though it was evil, it was done out of love. I do not believe that the end justifies the means, but I believe the dead should rest in peace. Patrick has paid enough. I shall not be the one to give him away.

She told me of how they found Patrick's body, rotting and run through with vines, and of Patrick's poor creature, in the grounds under the monastery. I assume it must have burnt when they destroyed the monastery, since we wandered through the basements over and over. She told me of the caretakers, Bessie and Ogden, how Bessie had shot Ogden as he was about to kill Koudelka and then turned the gun on herself.

And, finally, she told me of how Elaine's body had been possessed by…something. How they realised that that something must have killed Patrick. And of how they had lost to Elaine's body, and James had sacrificed himself to save Koudelka and Edward.

She also told me of that night, how she and Edward had become lovers. I asked her why. Did she love him?

She replied, "I don't know. But, he made me feel like a normal human being, and that is a very strange feeling for me,"

I wondered why she was going to search for him in America. Simply for Halley? What if he had another family? What if he claimed not to know either of them? I did not voice these questions, but Koudelka still turned toward me and said "Why, I would get very angry, dear. And that should be enough to scare him into admitting it. If he hurts my son…if he upsets Halley in any way…"

She did not complete the sentence, but I wondered what it would be like to care for someone that much. I care for Yuri, of course, though in a different way than I would a child. He is older than me, by four years, though he does _act_ like a child at times. I would not have him any other way.

Koudelka has similar abilities to me; that was how she managed to read my mind.

The next day, Koudelka and Halley left. I wished them both luck. Koudelka looked at me, then Yuri with a strange expression on her face, before hugging us both and saying goodbye. I wonder if she knew? Zhuzhen went with them to Le Havre to catch a boat back to Shanghai. Margarite stuck around for a while. She asked me how I was feeling, whether I felt ill in any way whatsoever. I wondered why she was so concerned, as, as far as I could see, there was no cause for it. She left Rouen the day before Yuri and I did. Before she left, she handed me one of her pistols, told me to use it for my own protection. I thanked her, but I did not think I would have need of it.

That last night we shared a room, Yuri and I. That was when he told me he loved me. That was only last night. This morning we boarded the train, and this afternoon…

I am thinking these thoughts to keep myself from crying, but it is not working. Oh, Yuri, Yuri, how could you leave me again? In those months after you disappeared in Shanghai I had hope. I had not seen you dead, so there was hope. But now, you are right in front of me…oh Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, don't go, don't leave me…Yuri…Yuri, I love you, love you, love you, please, please no…I hugged his dead body close to me, crouching at the bottom of his grave. It's not fair. It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR. I placed my ribbon in his hands. He had given me his father's coat on the train, told me to keep it forever. He couldn't have known, he couldn't. I should give it back, he might be cold. But he told me to keep it. He wrapped it around me and told me to keep it. I touched the necklace he wore. It was a gem, a dull red colour, like dried blood. I took it from his neck and slipped it over my head. His eyes were closed. I felt a morbid desire to open them, to see his eyes in death. His body was cold, but I still hoped that he would jump up and laugh. I did gently open one of his eyelids. The eye underneath was flat, and grey. I closed it again, and kissed him, then I began covering him over. I didn't look while I did. I couldn't bear to see it. When I had finished I stood over the – the grave - and I opened the small bible my father had left me. I said a short prayer. The wind had begun to blow now, stronger and stronger, and my hair blew in front of my eyes, obscuring my view. The wind tore my words from me the instant I said them, snatching them away. Could my words reach him? Eventually I merely repeated the prayer I had known ever since I was small, the prayer my mother taught me. "If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take,"

No, that didn't work. It didn't make sense. Eventually, pushing my hair back with one hand, holding Yuri's necklace with the other, I screamed at the sky "I commend his soul to any God worthy of it!"

I was left panting. It was rare that I screamed, or even raised my voice. It felt…good. I saw now why Yuri and Margarite were always so noisy. I screamed again, no words, just raw emotion spilling out of my mouth. I ended up kneeling in front of Yuri's grave crying as though my heart would break. I had no hope now. Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me.

"What's all the screaming for, girl?" It was a man, speaking french. I turned and saw…no…

"Uncle Geppeto?"

He peered at me through the gloom. "Alice? Is that you?"

I nodded. "Yes," I sniffed a little, and wiped the tears from my face. It was raining now, so the gesture was more for effect than anything else.

He ran toward me. "Whatever's happened?"

I sniffed again, trying to hold back the tears. "Yuri. It's Yuri. He's gone,"

He put his arm around me. "Come home with me. I haven't seen you in years. Now, tell me, who's Yuri? Someone special to you?"

I nodded and began explaining as he took me back to his home.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places, but the idea is mine!

**The Miniskirt Enables Young Ladies To Run Faster And, Because Of It, They May Have To.**

**John V. Lindsay**

I stayed in Domremy with Geppeto for a while. The war started a few months after Yuri…died… but as I was still undecided as to what to do, it didn't affect me much. Domremy was so small that it was pretty much ignored by the soldiers; and Geppeto, Blanca and I deterred any who did come. Blanca is a white wolf that has made friends with Jeanne, a girl in the village.

I wear my hair loose habitually now. It would devalue the ribbon I gave Yuri if I wore another, or so it seemed to me. I still wear Yuri's father's coat, but the crucifix I have draped over his headstone. I found and carved the headstone myself. It took almost a month, but I had done it. I am twenty-one now, but my birthday passed unnoticed, by me at least. Geppeto had given me a dress he had had his friend make. It was black, with long sleeves, and the skirt came down to my knees. I began wearing it more often, as it was better for fighting with. Jeanne gave me a pair of black leather boots her father had made. They were knee length, and much stronger than my other shoes, which were falling apart by now. I used Margarite's pistol to fight with, and many a time it saved my life.

When the shock from Yuri's death had begun to wear off, I asked myself what I could do. I had not forgotten the thought I had had as I was burying him. If Yuri's soul had any regrets it would still be hanging around, but where? His soul was not here, I knew that. But there are places were regretful souls go. I had no idea if he had any regrets or not, but for the moment I did not want to entertain the idea of calling an unwilling soul. In Prague we had tried making plans for the future, but there was nothing in particular that we wanted to do. We had already saved the world. The only unfinished business Yuri had was…me.

Yuri had been able to go…inside his own soul. It was odd. I was there, I think, once. There was a graveyard.

When Yuri disappeared before we had found him at the top of the tower in Keith's castle in Bistritz. He had been confused and seemed to see us as enemies. We had fought him, and then I went unconscious. I remembered walking through the graveyard, and walking up to the masks at the top, when I heard someone calling me, telling me to wake up. I could see Yuri through the gates at the top of the graveyard, and I knew I had to reach him. Then the world started swirling and dissolving. I managed to grab Yuri as he floated past, and when I woke up, I could see him stirring beside me. He seemed a little changed, a little gloomy and disorientated, but he was back! And gradually he got over his gloominess and worry, though he was still a little weak as Margarite and I helped him down the tower.

Perhaps Yuri's soul has gone home? But he had never told me where his hometown was. I knew he had lived in China, that his mother was Russian and his father Japanese, and that after his mother's death, when he was ten, he had never really had a home, as Koudelka's psychic voice directed him to various places around the globe. Perhaps a place to start would be his parent's graves. I do not believe that Jinpachiro, Yuri's father, ever had a grave; he had died merging with the seraph, the same monster that had sent Yuri mad for a while. Zhuzhen had killed him.

Yuri's mother, I assume, would have been buried in China, where she died

That train of thought wasn't helping me much. Where else was special to Yuri? Shanghai? The train where we met? Prague? Rouen? The Neameton Ruins?

Eventually, I made up my mind to go see Zhuzhen. We had had our own exorcist business before, and his psychic skills, though no match for mine, were pretty good. And he had known Jinpachiro. He might well know where the village where Anne had died was. Koudelka could help me, but I decided to leave her alone. She had done enough for us. It was her who led Yuri to me. Besides, I had no idea where she was.

I considered contacting Margarite. It would be good to have a travelling companion. I am not a natural fighter. However Margarite was nowhere to be found. I was not truly surprised. She _is_ a spy.

So, I decided to go back to Shanghai. Zhen had taken his tavern back, and the last I heard, Zhuzhen was staying there with him.

Before leaving, I went to Yuri's grave and told him my plans. I know his soul is not there - If it was, I would sense it – but it was comforting to pretend.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**God Gave Us Our Memories So We Might Have Roses in Winter.**

**J. M. Barrie**

Because of the war, transport was difficult. Having left in January, I eventually made it to Shanghai in mid-April 1915. It was now nearly a year since Yuri's death. In the six months from Yuri's death to the start of the war, I had not done much. I had sent out telegrams informing everyone of Yuri's death, I had carved his tombstone. I had investigated places nearby where his soul might have been. I tended his grave.

I spent many hours simply staring at the sky. It had taken so much effort, to move, to think, even to breath. Then the war began, and there were things to do again. Not many soldiers came to Domremy, and for that I was glad. Still, we were attacked. It was thieves, mainly, trying to take what they could while the government was too busy to stop them. The monsters became worse, too.

This war must be what Albert Simon meant when he said the world had a terrible fate awaiting. I wonder more and more often nowadays if we made the right decision, defeating him. Perhaps his way was better? But, no. I must be firm. I did not wash up here on the tides of fate. I am here because of the decisions Yuri and I and the others made. Life may have infinite possibilities, but that only means your decisions and actions matter all the more. My point is I chose this. I must now deal with it.

I am also worried about leaving Geppeto and Blanca to defend Domremy on their own. Hopefully, because of the size and unimportance of the village, they can be ignored throughout the war. I would pray, but I do not believe that god will help anymore.

I found Zhuzhen easily enough. After renting a room at the hotel, I went to look for him. On entering the tavern, the first person I saw was Quihua, Zhen's daughter. She didn't recognise me at first. She came over to me, and asked if I wanted a drink – she helps to serve people now, as well as playing the violin. She doesn't need to, but now that she is working for herself and her father she takes pride in it. I told her no, I'd rather try the pit-fights. She seemed surprised that I knew about them. She muttered something, and then ran off to fetch her father.

Zhen appeared soon enough. "How do you know about the pit fights?" He asked. "Only a few people know about them. How did you find out?"

So, he hadn't recognised me either! I smiled at him. "Let me try them," I said. "Then I'll tell you,"

He seemed a bit surprised. "You're not with the imperial army, are you?"

"No,"

He shrugged. I could almost see him thinking that, even if I were an army spy, the monsters would sort me out. I knew why he was worried. The imperial army are not such a problem here anymore, but with the war getting worse, Zhen was afraid that he would be forced to enlist, maybe even forced to use his monsters as weapons in the war. Finally, he simply nodded. "Come through here, then,"

I went through the door he had indicated. As I walked passed Quihua she grabbed my arm, and whispered hurriedly, "You don't have to do it!"

"I'll be fine,"

"We can't guarantee your safety!"

I shrugged. In truth I was slightly nervous, but I'd got into it now. Besides, I'd beaten them before, using my bible. Even if the monsters were stronger this time around, well, so was I.

Zhuzhen was sitting in the pit fight room. "Who's this, Zhen?" He asked. He looked up at me, blankly. I smiled at him, and a puzzled look crossed his face.

Zhen answered "Some girl. She insists on trying the pit fights. She says she'll tell us who she is afterwards,"

Zhuzhen's face cleared, and he nodded. "Ah," he said. "I see,"

I stepped on to the platform. Zhen stood in front of me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

He made a gesture with his hand, and I began fighting. He threw a few easy monsters at me first, testing the waters. I dispatched them easily. About five rounds through, he called a wind shear. Nasty little creatures, although this one wasn't too tricky. I simply used 'Advent' on it. Partly to show off, it must be said.

From then on, Zhen threw his strongest monsters at me. None of them were particularly difficult.

Finally, we reached the tenth round. He summoned Tindalos, Kevin's transformed form. I defeated it easily, but doing so gave me an idea. You see, Kevin was dead. We defeated him, Yuri, Margarite and I, almost two years ago.

After I defeated Tindalos, Zhen stared at me. "Who are you?" He asked.

Zhuzhen walked up behind him. "Haven't you guessed?"

Zhen stared at me. I smiled.

"It can't be…Alice?" Asked Quihua.

I nodded. Quihua hugged me. "Alice!"

"Alice?" Said Zhen, staring at me all the more. "Alice Elliot?"

"I've changed my name," I said. "I'm Alice Hyuga now."

Zhuzhen nodded. "I can't say I'm not surprised," he smiled. "That's good. He told me once that he would marry you as soon as it was all over,"

"I didn't know that," I confessed. "I was a bit worried that he'd object,"

"No. He'd be proud. Especially of a little spitfire like you!"

I smiled. "Thank you. I've got a room at the inn. Come talk with me,"

A few hours later, we had caught up with each other. Zhuzhen already knew about Yuri's death of course.

I confessed to him my fears about Domremy. He told me not to worry, that it'd all work out for the best. Then I told him about my plans, and ideas, for bringing Yuri back. I have tried not to say it, but that is what they amounted to. Raising the dead.

Zhuzhen sat in silence for a long time after that. "I'm not going to stop you," he said finally. I was grateful.

"I had a thought about Zhen's pit monsters…"

"No. He only summons a memory of creatures he, or those he knows have fought. If he brought any form of Yuri back, it would only be a copy of the one we fought in Bistritz,"

"That'd be fine,"

"It would be a monster in a body that looked like Yuri's,"

"Oh,"

We sat silently for a while longer.

"Have you thought of the Émigré?"

"Yes. But I'm leaving it for a last resort. First I want to speak with Yuri, ask him if that's what he wants. The émigré involves sacrifices. I don't want to do that,"

"No, I see. So your first task is to contact Yuri's soul?"

"Yes. See, I know that souls with regrets stick around, but I've no idea where Yuri might be. That's why I came to you. The first thing I want to do is find his parent's graves,"

"Ben didn't have one,"

"Ben?"

"Jinpachiro. Ben was his nickname,"

"Ah. I guessed that he didn't. What about Anne? She'd be buried in the village where she died, wouldn't she?"

"If she was buried. She died at the hands of Dehui's monsters, correct?"

"Yes. Then Yuri used his fusion power for the first time, to tear them apart,"

I remembered Yuri telling me all this. He had spent the night hugging his mother's body close to him. My eye's filled with tears as I thought of that small child, and of the man he grew into, but I tried to hold them back. Then I thought of him playing with the puppy in Fengtian, and I gave up, and burst into tears. The fact that the puppy turned out to beDehuai didn't make the image any less touching.

Zhuzhen hugged me and murmured soothing noises. "There, there,"

I gulped. "Zhuzhen, what if I'm doing the wrong thing trying to bring him back? He's probably happy in heaven with his parents,"

"You know his happiness could never be complete without you,"

I sobbed more. Eventually I said "You know, my uncle, Geppeto, keeps telling me to keep my chin up, that I'll find someone else, that I'm still young. He doesn't seem to realise that that's not the point. I don't just want a man, or someone to love, I want Yuri!"

"I know, Alice, I know. Geppeto never saw you two together, did he?"

I shook my head.

"Well, anyone who did would realise that you were – are - soul mates. And do you want to know what I think about soul mates?"

I nodded, still too choked up with tears to talk.

"I think that there _are _people other than your soul mate that you can love, build a life with, be happy with even. But I also think that once you _have_ met your soul mate no one else will do,"

"That's it, that's exactly it! If I'd never known Yuri, I would have had an ordinary fairly happy life. I could have got married, had children, grown old and died, been happy enough. But with Yuri, I was so…fantastically happy. Even when we were fighting for our lives. And one minute of that is worth a million fairly happy lives," I sniffed. "And now…I can't go back! I can't be happy with 'happy enough'! Oh, god, I just want Yuri back,"

"I know, I know,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that," I said. I wiped my tears away with my hand, and stood up, looking through the drawers of the hotel room for a tissue.

"I know why you changed your name, too,"

"Hmmm?"

"It's a form of protection. It's conferring the same status on you as a widow. It's a way of saying no-one else will take his place,"

"Yes,"

"I met my soul mate once,"

"You did?"

"Yes. We were…very young. I'd have been fourteen or so. I grew up in a small village, and everyone expected me to marry the girl next door. She was the only girl of around my age for fifty miles. She was okay, but…it was just 'happy enough'. Then, one day, a travelling circus came to the village," He smiled, gazing at a past I never suspected. "And this girl…she was an acrobat. I loved her the moment I saw her. That night I waited outside the circus tent, just to meet he, to speak with her. And then, when I saw her, and told her, she said that she felt the same way. That was the single happiest moment of my life."

"So what happened?"

"We agreed to run away together. She gave me her scarf. That night she drifted off to her tent, and I went back home. But, the next day…"

"What?"

"A monster attacked the circus in the night, they said. Killed her,"

I gasped. I couldn't think of any words good enough to express my sorrow.

"I went to see the circus owner. I decided that if I couldn't have her, I would join the circus, travel with the people she had known. When I revealed who I was, the circus owner told me that it was he who had killed the acrobat,"

"Oh, how horrible!"

"Yes. He told me it was because she had told him she was leaving. He was insane; I could see it in his eyes. He pulled out a sword and tried to kill me,"

"So what did you do?"

"I used my black magic. That was the first time I ever did. I didn't even know I could use black magic til then,"

"So then what happened?"

"I ransacked his rooms, stole all his valuables, and then stole his horse. Picked a direction and started moving. I was halfway to Shanghai before I could gather my wits about me. Then I slid off the horse and cried. Finally I picked myself up, and rode the rest of the way to Shanghai,"

"What happened to the scarf?"

"I still have it. Look," he pulled up his shirt and showed me the scarf tied around his waist.

"What about your family? Your village?"

Zhuzhen shook his head. "I never went back,"

"What was her name?"

"Abasea. She was Italian. A little younger than me, slightly shorter, dark hair, olive skin, and the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. She had a little beauty spot, just there," he said, indicating a place high on his left cheekbone. "She had a waist I could put my hands around, and she looked half-starved, but nonetheless, she was the most beautiful creature in existence. All I wanted to do was pick her up and hide her away from the world, keep her safe and protected. She had a slight accent, and she didn't speak Chinese at all well, but we understood each other well enough. Her favourite food was apples,"

We sat in silence for a while. "You remembered all that…" I said wonderingly.

"Yes," he said, "And I would have revived her in a heartbeat, if I could have. But now…" he sighed. "I shall be seeing her soon anyway,"

"Zhuzhen!"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Alice. I'm growing old. I shall be glad to go,"

"Zhuzhen,"

"Alice…When we left you in the hotel and I went shopping with him he could always remember what you needed. Always. He never had to stop and think, and if it was a choice between him getting new equipment or you, he'd always buy yours,"

"I never knew,"

"I don't think he knew himself. He did it automatically. If I'd pointed it out he wouldn't have believed it, would have said it was coincidence, but it wasn't…"

We were silent again.

"Thank you," I said eventually.

He nodded. "Just answer one thing. You invited me to talk to you here because you didn't want Zhen and Quihua to see you cry, rather than because you didn't want them to hear, didn't you?"

"Yes,"

"I thought so,"

"Zhuzhen, do you know where the village was where Anne died?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alice,"

"It's okay," I thought for a minute. "Can you think of anywhere else?"

"Have you tried Koudelka?"

"I don't want to bother her. Besides, if she had any idea where Yuri was, she would have told me," I sighed. "He's not at his grave; I would have sensed him. He's not where he died, either,"

"Are you sure?"

"I've caught that train again a few times. I know it's the same one. I checked every carriage. I checked the stations we went through,"

"Hmm…did you ever hear of the Fort of Regrets?"

"The Fort of Regrets? No, where is it?"

"It's on St. Margarite Island, just off the coast of Cannes. It's said to be where the dead who have regrets go,"

"That sounds promising,"

"Yes. Speaking of Margarite, are you going to ask her to go with you too?"

"Too? You're coming?"

"Of course! I could never pass up an opportunity like this!"

"Thank you. Yes, I did want Margarite's help, but I have no idea where she is,"

He stared at me. "I thought you knew,"

"Knew what?"

"She's here!"


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Note: Perhaps not the best quote for this chapter, but I like it!

**I'm single by choice. Not my choice.**

**Orny Adams**

I stared at Zhuzhen. "Margarite's here?"

"Yes! Come on," he said, standing up. We went out into the corridor, and Zhuzhen knocked on the door next to mine. A voice called out, "Come in," and we did so.

Inside Margarite was waiting for us. "Hi," she said to me.

"Hi!" I gave her a hug. "It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since - "

"Since the moocher mooched off?"

"Well…yes,"

"I'm sorry, Alice. Really, really sorry,"

I noticed that she didn't look as healthy as when I had last seen her. She looked tired and…older.

Zhuzhen, who had remained in the doorway throughout this exchange said "I'll go tell Zhen that I'm leaving,"

Margarite looked up at him. "You're going?"

"Yeah. Alice and I, we're going on a quest," he said, over his shoulder as he left.

"Fill me in!" Demanded Margarite. I did.

Afterwards, we sat silently for a minute. I hadn't cried this time, but we'd both gotten pretty close. Margarite had been fond of Yuri. She'd known him only one day less than I had, and they'd had very similar attitudes to life. Margarite and I were quite good friends. Out of the group, we were the only girls, and having to traverse the trials of master Xiofang early in our acquaintance had helped us bond.

"So, you're heading to the fort of regrets, huh?"

"Yes. Do you want to come too? We need a good fighter. Zhuzhen's good, but he's better at back-up, and I'm still learning…"

"Definitely! You need me to watch your back, girl. Like I always do,"

"Yes. But aren't you needed?"

"What, as a spy? Nah. I've gone underground ever since the god thing. They think I died,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, I haven't done any government work since I met you and Yuri in Fengtian. I just went AWOL,"

"So, we're leaving in the morning, right?"

"Okay,"

I stood up to go. "Thanks Margarite,"

"I'm not doing it for you. I was fond of the moocher too,"

"I know – huh?"

"What?"

"Shhh…"

I could hear Koudelka's psychic voice cutting in on my thoughts. _"Alice! There…will…b ...tr…ble…in…Dom...emy!…go...ba...now...!"_

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I jut heard Koudelka's voice! She said something about…trouble in Domremy? She told me to go back!"

"So, we're going there before the Fort of Regrets?"

I nodded. "Oh, I hope everyone's okay!"

"Well, would Koudelka bother to warn you if you couldn't help? She must know you're not there, if she's telling you to go back. So, she must have some idea of the travelling times,"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Still…"

"You want me to steal a plane?"

"Would you?"

"I was kidding! But, okay. Now go and sleep, Alice! You need your rest,"

I knew she was right. It was gone eleven by the time I'd finished speaking with Margarite, but I still tossed and turned for hours, worrying about what was happening in Domremy.


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Note: Alice seems to get woken up at the start of every chapter. Wow, repetitive. Shrugs oh well.

If you don't get the quote, it's from, when, at the start of the book and/or the film, the five soldiers are being taken to be executed, and the one phrase they all remember and that everyone says to them is 'watch out for the wire'. It's the telephone wire, their only hope of a reprieve or contact with a loved one. Or, of course, for news of the end of the war.

**Watch Out For The Wire**

**Sebastian Japrisot, A Very Long Engagement **

The next day, Zhuzhen awoke me around six in the morning.

"Margarite's found something!"

I sat up immediately. Despite not having had much sleep, I was still desperate to get to Domremy. If anything happened it would all be my fault for leaving. Zhuzhen and I met Margarite near the outskirts of town. She motioned to us to be quiet and follow her. We did so. She led us to a helicopter nearby.

Zhuzhen started to say something, but Margarite motioned to him to be quite. Only once we were actually aboard the helicopter – after she'd broken the door open for us - did she speak.

"You wanted quick transport, I found quick transport,"

"At least it's safer than last time,"

She smiled. "Yeah. No complaints about the whole stealing thing, then Alice?"

"No."

"Who _did _you steal this from?" Asked Zhuzhen.

"It's probably best if you don't know,"

"Ah."

"We just need to get there," I said.

And, a few hours later, we _were_ there. Margarite set us down outside of the forest surrounding the village.

"I can't get any closer," she informed us.

"This is fine," I said. "Just as long as we're here. Now, come on!" I climbed out of the helicopter, swiftly followed by Margarite and Zhuzhen.

Margarite started to say something. "Alice, I…"

"Shhh! There's someone there!" Ahead of me, through the trees there was a platoon of soldiers. German, from the uniforms. They were standing to attention, being given orders.

"We can pick them off one by one," I said.

My hands were slick with sweat. I had never killed before except in self-defence, or defence of my friends. But then this was for the defence of the village. I raised my gun and aimed at the highest-ranking officer there – a lieutenant.

"No!" Whispered Margarite urgently, grabbing my arm. Surprised, I accidentally pulled the trigger. The shot zinged off target, hitting a soldier just in front of the lieutenant I was aiming for.

Margarite and I crouched down automatically. The soldiers were in disarray, looking around wildly for the place the shot came from. The lieutenant barked orders in German, and the soldiers got back into some sort of order. They were looking toward us now. Zhuzhen, in his bright red clothing, was an easy target. Margarite motioned urgently for him to duck down. Luckily he was further back than us, and they hadn't spotted him. He crawled towards us.

I saw the soldier I had hit lying on the ground. Dead. He didn't look any older than Yuri would have been. Shaking, I got a grip on myself.

"I'll set up a shield," I whispered. "If they shoot, the bullets will just bounce off. Zhuzhen, you hit them with magic. You can angle it slightly behind them, can't you? So they'll look back? Then Margarite and I can pick them off from the front,"

"Okay," he said. He began casting. I started concentrating, drawing energy from the bible I still kept in one of the deep pockets on the coat.

"Don't hit the lieutenant!" Whispered Margarite.

"Why not?" I asked, finishing the shield spell.

"I want to take her prisoner," she replied. "She might have some information,"

I shrugged. "Okay, but make sure she doesn't get away,"

"You can always count on me to watch your back, Alice," she said. She started making her way through the bushes.

Zhuzhen finished casting his spell. Behind the soldiers a hole opened up in the ground, and hands came out of it grabbing at them. As they looked back, I shot them. I aimed for the head or the heart, trying to kill instantly. I needed to kill them, they presented a danger to my village, but I didn't want to hurt them. The lieutenant was standing slightly apart from the other soldiers. Zhuzhen cast another spell, aiming to the side of them this time. There were only three left alive now, including the lieutenant, but I needed to reload. Quickly, I did so. Zhuzhen cast another spell, and I shot the two remaining solders. I saw Margarite jump from behind the lieutenant and land on her back. They both fell forward, the lieutenant face first, Margarite across her back. Margarite grabbed the lieutenant's right hand and banged it on the ground in front of them, trying to make her release the sword she was holding.

"There may be more," I gasped to Zhuzhen. "Cover me!"

I ran forward, out of the cover of the trees. I had to step over a body. I held my feelings in. There would be time for regrets later. Aiming the gun at the lieutenant's head, I said, "Freeze!"

The lieutenant froze. She had managed to half twist against Margarite, and to get her arm free, although she had dropped the sword. Stepping forward, I kicked it away from her. While she was staring at me, Margarite grabbed both her arms and twisted them behind her back. As she stood upright, she pulled the lieutenant with her.

"Sprechen sie Englisch?" I asked. It was the only German I knew.

"Yes," she answered. "Who are you?"

"We're asking the questions," said Margarite. "Are there any other soldiers following you? Any back up?"

"Why would I answer that?"

"Partly because you're honest, and partly because my friend over there can be a little trigger happy,"

"N-No, there's no back up. We were only meant to subdue the village,"

"Let's head to the cathedral," I said, keeping the gun aimed steadily at the lieutenant's heart. "We're out in the open here,"

It worried me a little that I was now the sort of person who would think to aim for the heart rather than the head. There was logic to it. Even if I missed, I'd still hit something.

"Yes," answered Margarite. "Come on," she said to the lieutenant, dragging her back. I motioned to Zhuzhen to follow us.

We headed through the woods to the village. I didn't keep my gun trained on the lieutenant, but I didn't put it away. I hoped she wouldn't make a break for it. Margarite clearly wanted her alive, so if she ran I'd be forced to aim for somewhere painful but not deadly.

Zhuzhen stayed behind us. I felt the energy of his Ogre Flame dance. I guessed he was burning the bodies.

When we were halfway to the village, Blanca and Geppeto came to meet us.

"What happened?" Asked Geppeto.

"There was a platoon of German soldiers in the woods," I said. "Hang on a moment," I looked towards the lieutenant. "What languages do you speak?"

"English, German, and a little French," she replied.

That was annoying. I was hoping she didn't speak French. That was the only language Geppeto, Margarite and I all knew. At least she didn't speak Chinese. That meant that Margarite, Zhuzhen and I could speak in secret. Assuming she was telling the truth. I don't like to be distrustful of people, but it was obvious why she would lie.

In French I said, "I had a feeling something was wrong here, so I came back. We found the platoon in the woods, so we took them out. We've taken the lieutenant prisoner because Margarite wants to question her,"

My reply was a little stilted, mainly because exhaustion was setting in. Also because I kept thinking of those bodies in the woods. None of them wanted to be killers. Most were old, but one only looked around seventeen, eighteen. And of course there was the other one, the first one. Only around twenty-five.

"We're taking her to the cathedral," I said. "So we'll be harder to ambush,"

"Makes sense," Geppeto replied. "I was trying to hold them off with toys,"

"Hmm?"

"Wooden Lions and so on. I controlled them and got them to attack, but I fear they were more annoying than deadly."

"Oh," we had reached the village by now. Geppeto addressed the villagers in rapid french, explaining all that had happened, while Margarite, Zhuzhen – who had caught up by now - and I all headed to the cathedral. When Zhuzhen stepped forward out of the trees the lieutenant looked surprised. Then she nodded to herself. "I thought there was another – ow!"

Margarite had pinched her. "Shut up," she said.

Once in the cathedral, Margarite pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket. She snapped one onto the lieutenant's left wrist, then ran the chain around one of the pillars in the cathedral before snapping it onto her right wrist.

"Why did you want to take her prisoner, Margarite?" I asked in Chinese.

"Because we can't let her report back to the German army,"

"I mean instead of killing her,"

"I thought you didn't like killing?"

"I don't! I mean, why her?"

"Because she's the lieutenant. And there aren't enough females in the military,"

I gave up on that line of questioning. I got the feeling Margarite was purposefully avoiding my question, but I trusted her. If she wasn't telling it was for a good reason.

She had purposely stopped me killing the lieutenant for a reason. A reason important enough to nearly get us caught for.

"Is there anyone who'll come looking for you?" asked Margarite of the lieutenant.

"People will wonder what happened to the platoon,"

"The bodies have been burnt," supplied Zhuzhen.

"So, will anyone come looking for you?" Asked Margarite again.

"If no remains are found, I imagine so, yes. Or if my body isn't found. But we were ordered to capture the village, so…"

Margarite turned to me. "Looks like we're safe for now," she said. "It'll take a while for them to start to worry about the platoon. But we'll need a guard here and at the town entrance for the foreseeable future," She looked at me. "Zhuzhen and I will take first watch," she said, softly. "Sleep, Alice,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You look completely exhausted," her brow furrowed. "Are you feeling okay? You're don't feel ill or anything, do you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired," I said, slightly surprised, although pleased at her concern.

"Rest! We'll wake you later. You've got second watch on the cathedral,"

"D'accord,"

I left the cathedral, and, immediately on my return to Geppeto's house, fell into bed. I was too tired to do anything more.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Note: I love this quote. Mainly because I've always had a thing for slim Spanish fencers. Karin etc totally out of character. Sorry.

**My Name is Inigo Montoya. You Killed My Father. Prepare To Die.**

**Inigo Montoya, The Princess Bride**

Geppeto woke me around midnight. "It's time for your watch, Alice,"

Within a few minutes I was heading for the cathedral. I needed less sleep nowadays. Or maybe it was just that I learnt to need less sleep out of necessity.

Margarite was waiting for me. When I entered the cathedral, she stood up, and walked over to me.

"She's been pretty good so far. Talk to her if you want. I'm going to bed,"

"D'accord. My bed at Geppeto's is free,"

"Thanks. I've fed her and so on, so she should be all right,"

Then Margarite left, and I was alone with the prisoner. I went and sat down next to her. She was asleep. From the looks of things Margarite had uncuffed her left arm, and simply attached the handcuffs to each other around the pole. The basic effect of this was to leave her left arm free for use, and to allow her to move more comfortably, but to leave her right arm useless.

I set my candle down on the floor and looked at the lieutenant. She had long red hair that she wore tied up, ironically enough. She was dressed in German uniform.

It was several hours before she awoke. Luckily I had borrowed a book from Geppeto, so I wasn't bored. I was reading more and more these days. I don't like to be left alone with my thoughts.

When she did awake, her first words were "Why are you keeping me here?"

"To be honest, I don't know," I replied. "Bur for some reason Margarite thinks you're important. I don't even know your name,"

"Karin. Karin Koenig,"

"I'm Alice Hyuga,"

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Either until we're all killed or until we think you're no longer a threat to us," I said. I was purposefully hardening my heart. If she escaped, if she destroyed the village, well, it would be my fault.

With some difficulty she sat up.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

"My mother was Swiss and my father was English. I was brought up in England,"

"I'm from Munich,"

We lapsed into silence again. A while later she asked, "Why is this village special to you?"

"My uncle lives here. I've lived here for the past year,"

"Only a year?"

"Not even that. It'll be a full year in about a week,"

And for that past year, my heart had felt odd. Heavy. I could never forget about it. Now, that heaviness in my heart was weighing me down, suffocating me. Almost a whole year since Yuri's death.

The lieutenant didn't seem to notice my discomfort. "Why did you come here?"

"My father died,"

"I'm sorry. So your father died a year ago?"

"Two years now,"

"Huh? But I thought-"

"I saved the world in the meantime,"

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes. And I lost someone very important doing so. I don't want to talk about it, I'm cranky through lack of sleep, and I've got a gun,"

"Ah. Who was it you lost?"

"That's the bit I don't want to talk about,"

"I'm sorry. Being held prisoner makes me a little inquisitive as to peoples reasons for doing so,"

"Well, I don't know why. You'll have to ask Margarite,"

"She said it was for you. Only she called you Alice Elliot,"

"I changed my name. Because of the person I don't want to talk about," I really didn't want to cry in front of a German soldier. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted Yuri to be proud of me for being strong, not worry about me because I couldn't cope. "I wonder what she meant?"

"I don't know. Who was it that died? Your husband?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"I don't want to be a prisoner,"

"I have a gun,"

"You won't use it,"

"What makes you say that?"

"You didn't want to take me prisoner, did you?"

"It's risky," I said.

"But your friend wanted to. She wants me alive. You've complied with her once. You're not going to stop because I'm nosy. So was it your husband?"

"No. Well, sort of. In the, ah, _traditional_ sense of the word,"

"Huh?" She said blankly. Then her expression changed. "_Oh,_"

"D'accord. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you're a nice person and I have a trustworthy face,"

"How do you know I'm nice?"

"You killed the soldiers quick. Someone cruel or thoughtless wouldn't have bothered to aim so precisely,"

"I don't see the point in suffering,"

"That's what I mean,"

I shrugged.

"What was he like?"

"He was my soul mate,"

"I don't believe in soul mates,"

"Good for you,"

Again we were silent.

"Why are you important?" I asked her. "What is it Margarite wants from you?"

"I don't know," she said. "I wish I did,"

"Well, tell me about yourself. Why did you join the army?"

"Well, my father was a marquis. I've been trained to fight from birth. The Koenig's used to be nobility back in Munich, but we've fallen on hard times recently. I just wanted to restore the family name,"

I couldn't see anything important in this information. Perhaps I was just too sleepy to process it.

"I-" she began. It was then that the door to the cathedral slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late,"

"It was a man I'd never seen before. He was dressed in white robes and had strawberry blonde hair. Karin started when she saw him. "Nicolai!"

He walked in. I stood up and faced him one hand on my gun. "Who are you?"

He studied me. "So you are the one they call Godslayer," he said.

"I did not know I had that name,"

"You defeated a god,"

"My friends and I defeated a god,"

"You are the Demon Eyes,"

"Yes,"

He smiled. "You're just the person I've been looking for,"

I saw his hands go to his pockets. The door behind him opened, and Jeanne, Blanca's mistress walked in. "Alice, are you – oh!"

Nicolai turned on her. He waved his hands and a bolt of pure energy struck Jeanne. In slow motion I watched her small form crumple to the ground.

"No!" I screamed. Before I knew it, I had dived onto his back. My 'Demon Eyes' told me that she was dead, if my normal eyes weren't enough. He spun around, trying to get me off. I was using my gun as a club now. I hit him over the head, and he slumped to the ground. It was only then that I noticed that he'd stabbed me in the shoulder. Staggering away, I clenched my fingers to the wound, searching for the weapon he'd left inside. I couldn't begin to heal until it was gone. I leaned against a wall, still facing Nicolai.

The door opened again. Margarite walked in.

"Alice -" She began. Then she took in the scene in front of her. I saw her face drain of colour as I managed to locate the weapon. It felt like a bit of wood. I gritted my teeth and pulled it from the wound, nearly fainting from the pain.

"Alice…" breathed Margarite. She caught sight of Nicolai lying on the ground in front of her, and her eyes narrowed. He was just beginning to regain consciousness, and his eyelids were fluttering.

"Karin…" he muttered.

Margarite pulled out her gun and before Karin or I could say anything she blasted the full six rounds into his chest. Nicolai's body slid along the floor a tiny bit, and his head dropped back.

Karin reached out a hand to him. "Oh, Nicolai," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, as the death pallor crept over his features.

Margarite slid her gun back into its holster.

"What are you doing! Why did you kill him!" Screamed Karin. Despite the shock, I began to concentrate on a healing spell. I was the only healer around able to cure a wound like this, and if I lost consciousness I knew I might die.

Margarite face was white with rage. She marched over to me, and picked up the thing Nicolai had stabbed me with. I had dropped it next to me. She strode over to Karin and held it out to her.

"Do you know what this is?"

Karin shook her head. She looked scared.

"It's Mistletoe,"

"Mistletoe?"

"Yep,"

"Huh? What can mistletoe do?"

"_This_ has been specially prepared. It's cursed,"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I _mean _that Alice is now cursed,"

"What?" I asked. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Unless we find a cure, your soul will be devoured,"

"What? Devoured?" I asked. The healing spell was taking effect now, and I was beginning to feel a little better, physically, though the news of the curse wasn't doing much for my mental health.

"How do you know?" Karin asked, glaring at her.

Margarite shrugged. "I've been around a few times," she replied.

"Margarite, explain to me _exactly_ what you mean by 'devoured'!"

Margarite came towards me. I could see the sorrow in her eyes. This scared me. Margarite was usually adept at hiding her true feelings. She sighed.

"Alice…"

"Tell me!"

"When you've rested,"

"Margarite! I feel fine! I'm a goddamn healer! Now_ tell me what you meant about my soul being devoured!"_

"Your soul will be destroyed. Your body will go on living, but your soul will die,"

"How long have I got?" A calm question under the circumstances, but I was still in shock.

"I don't know. It takes people differently. A few months, perhaps,"

Neither of us said anything. Eventually, Karin asked, "Is there a cure?"

I don't think Margarite heard. She turned to Nicolai's body, and studied it for a minute. I did the same.

"Why?" I asked, though of whom I have no idea.

"I don't know. I think he just wanted you out of the way. You're pretty powerful Alice,"

"But…it was Yuri, and you and the others…"

"Yes, but you're the Demon Eyes,"

"Why did he want me out of the way?"

"He's the bastard son of Emperor Nicolas II of Russia,"

"What?" Interjected Karin.

Margarite nodded. "Yep. He and a few others were planning a coup in Russia. I've taken out the big boss, Rasputin, already. I've just finished with his other associates,"

"Huh? How did you know?" Asked Karin, looking as confused as I felt.

"I was a spy in my past life," she replied. "I heard about this group, and I found out that they were planning to harm you," she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I'd never seen her cry before, couldn't have imagined it. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I could have saved you,"

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "We'll find a cure, and everything will be fine. You couldn't have stopped him,"

She nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "Maybe. I guess," she pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked Karin's handcuffs. "You can do what you like with the body," she told her.

"You're letting me go? Just like that?"

"Yeah. You can do what you want,"

Karin stood up and rubbed some feeling back into her wrists. "Did you keep me here simply as bait for Nicolai?"

"Yes," she said. I got the feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I don't believe you," said Karin. Margarite shrugged.

"There're two more bodies outside. Lenny and Veronica. I think you know them?"

"Lenny and Veronica? Yes, I…I think so,"

"Good. You can sort their bodies out too. Get Zhuzhen to help if you like,"

Karin nodded, and started to leave the cathedral, taking Nicolai's body with her.

"How did they slip through the guard?" I asked.

"They're some of the best in the army," Karin said. "Don't blame Zhuzhen. Any normal soldier, or officer even wouldn't have stood a chance," She finally reached the door and slipped outside.

Margarite nodded. "She's right. The village will be perfectly safe if we leave Geppeto and Blanca to guard it,"

"Hmm?"

"We're leaving soon, okay? We need to find a cure for you,"

"And going to the fort of regrets,"

"Yes,"

We were silent again. I was acutely aware of Jeanne's body still in the room. Because of our actions, our choices, a girl had died. Many had died. The soldiers out in the wood. Maybe one of them had a fiancé waiting. A girl who would be crushed, and heartbroken.

"Margarite…what's going on?" I asked her, finally. She turned to face me and rested both hands on my shoulders.

"Alice…I am your friend. I would do anything for you. You know that. I love you. And Zhuzhen. And Halley, and Keith, and Koudelka, and…"

"…And Yuri,"

"Yes. And I would not do anything to hurt any of you, all right? Trust me?"

I looked into her unwavering eyes. "Yes," I replied finally. "I trust you,"


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I RULE THE WORLD! Not.

**Don't go to Sleep. So Many People Die There.**

**Mark Twain**

It was late that night before we got any sleep. I wanted to head out for the Fort of Regrets immediately, but Margarite insisted that we be well rested. I was too tired to fight against her.

Karin stayed in the village that night. She slept in the cathedral. The townspeople had seen the body of Jeanne, and it was likely they would take their own revenge if they saw she was free.

I couldn't sleep. I have been plagued by insomnia for many months now. Almost a full year.

No, I cannot lie to myself. It is not insomnia. I am afraid to go to sleep. Every time I lie down and shut my eyes the whispers start. _You could have saved him, _they say. _It's all your fault…so many have died…why do you think they all left you? Your mother, your father, Yuri…you don't deserve happiness…_

I get up and read. Or find someone to talk to. Anything to keep from thinking. But it is still no use. Whenever I am alone, they start up. I don't know whose voices they are. My demon eyes don't tell me anything, so I am left to the only conclusion. It is myself. And I cannot hide from myself. Tonight they say only one thing, over and over.

_Murderess. Murderess. Murderess. Murderess. Murderess. Murderess. Murderess. Murderess._

I toss and turn. I am so tired...! If I could just fall asleep. When I am asleep, the voices stop. I do not dream.

This is why I push myself to exhaustion. Why I work until I literally fall from tiredness. If I make myself tired enough I don't have to think. But sometimes, this happens. I am not tired enough to fall asleep immediately. But I am too tired to move, to get up, to do something else.

The voices change now. I see the face of the boy I killed. He was so young.

_You killed me! Murderess! You shot me in cold blood…_

I see his face before my eyes. The other voices keep chanting, _murderess, murderess, murderess, _and now the boy's face changes. He looks scared, terrified. He screams. _No! You sent me to hell, murderess, demon, killer! I'm in hell…they're torturing me…no…! Your fault! You! Murderess, murderess, murderessmurderessmurderessMURDERESS!_

I sit up, bathed in sweat. I do not scream – I don't know what will answer. I force my tired muscles to move, to make me sit up, and then get out of bed. Slumped over from tiredness I move slowly across the room, over to the pitcher of water Geppeto left on front of my mirror. The only part of my body that is not slumped from tiredness are my eyelids. My eyes are wide, fixed, staring at nothing, at everything. My head jerks from side to side. There is something behind me…no, nothing. Maybe…

I reach the pitcher and splash my face with cold water. I look up at the mirror and I freeze.

That is not my face in the mirror. It starts off as mine, but the eyes are purple, glowing. The face changes before my eyes, becoming a deaths head, a skull with flesh dripping from its bones. I stare horrified, and the face slowly fades away, leaving only my pale reflection, my large blue eyes staring into the abyss. I grab the pitcher and swing it at the mirror, smashing it to pieces.

Then, exhaustion catching up with me, I slump to the floor. The last thing I see is a strange reflection in the shards of glass. An oddly wooden, yellow, face, laughing at me.


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: You know it.

**If You Do Something You'll Regret In the Morning, Sleep til Noon**

**Anon**

The next day I awoke early. I sat up and began picking up the pieces of broken glass, moving mechanically. I was not so tired anymore; the short rest had done me good.

Margarite came in while I was clearing up. "Are you okay!" She demanded as she took in the scene. "What happened!"

I shrugged. "I knocked the mirror over," I replied. I didn't want to worry her with my nightmares, or my guilt. They were my problems.

She stared at me open mouthed for a while. Eventually she shrugged. "Okay," she replied. "We're ready to go. We're just waiting for you,"

"I'll be ready soon,"

"Okay,"

Margarite left, and I finished clearing up. I got dressed, checking the wound on my shoulder as I did so. There was a small puckered scar there.

Usually when I used my healing magic, the wound healed without a mark. I pushed the doubts away. There was little point in worrying over it anymore.

When I went outside, Blanca, Geppeto, Zhuzhen, Karin and Margarite were waiting for me. Margarite had brought the helicopter down near the cathedral. She, Karin and Zhuzhen were all inside it already. I hugged Geppeto, and asked him to take good care of the village. He nodded, and as the helicopter flew away he waved until he was no more than a dot on the horizon.

I noticed Karin was wearing new clothes. I vaguely recognised them. I suppose they must have belonged to Cornelia.

The journey was spent in silence. Well, actually I fell asleep. My short rest hadn't restored that much of my energy, and with such a large group around me the voices wouldn't start up.

A few hours later, Zhuzhen shook me awake. "We're here," he said.

We all climbed out of the helicopter. Before us was a large castle-like building.

"It used to be a prison," said Margarite. "Veronica used it as her base,"

Zhuzhen and Karin nodded. I assumed she'd filled them in on the helicopter. I nodded. "Which bit's the Fort of Regrets?" I asked.

"It's in the basement," she said. "Come on,"

Margarite led the way through the castle, leading us eventually to a storeroom. The furniture had all been pushed to the walls – recently, from the pattern of dust. Margarite picked up a lantern from one of the boxes and lit it from a box of matches she was carrying in one of her pockets. The she led the way down into the Fort of Regrets.

"There's nothing on the first few floors," she said. My demon eyes could feel the regrets here, but they also knew that she was right. There was nothing here. Wait…

"There's something on the lowest floor!" I said.

Margarite nodded. "Yes. When I was here before, I didn't go to that floor,"

"Is that why there're no ghosts here?" I asked, realising. "You dealt with them already?"

"Yes," she said.

Silently, we proceeded down to the lowest floor. Karin looked around, hugging herself. I wondered if maybe she was a little psychic. She seemed a little nervy, a little jumpy. Margarite, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the horrible aura of despair here. It surprised me that she'd been able to deal with the ghosts. Zhuzhen seemed calm, as always.

Eventually we reached the door leading down to the lowest floor. Margarite stepped back, and let me walk forward to open the door. I did so, and she handed me the lantern. I led the way down the stairs followed by Karin, then Zhuzhen with Margarite bringing up the rear.

I walked out into the middle of the space. I could sense something around the outskirts of the room.

An odd sort of light floated in front of us. It formed the figure of a woman, walking towards us. Karin stepped forward.

"Grandma?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

The old woman nodded. I stepped back. Karin ran forwards. "Grandma, I…"

"Karin, it's okay,"

"I – I wanted to restore our family name, grandma,"

"I know. We're proud of you,"

"Oh, Grandma…"

The woman handed Karin a fencer's sword. "This was your grandfather's," she told her. "I want you to have it,"

Karin took the sword. "Thank you, Grandma,"

The old woman nodded. She began to fade away.

"Grandma, do you have to go? I've so much to tell you!" Asked Karin, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes," the old lady replied. She smiled. "I know what you want to say child. But I must go. I no longer have any regrets,"

As she disappeared, the old woman looked past Karin, straight at me. She nodded, almost to herself, and smiled at me. Then she was gone.

We stayed as we were for a few seconds. Then my shoulders slumped. "He's not here," I whispered. As one, we turned to leave.

"Alice!"

I turned. "Yuri?"

"Alice!"

"Yuri! Where are you? Yuri!"

Behind me, I knew Karin, Margarite and Zhuzhen were all watching me. I had no idea if they could hear him or not, but I didn't care. The edges of the room flickered and changed, growing dimmer. Everything seemed bathed in a sort of purple light. The walls disappeared.

It was then that I saw him. He was standing in front of me.

"Alice!"

"Yuri!" I ran towards him, my arms outstretched, but when I reached him my fingers touched only the cold hard stone, though I couldn't see anything. My fevered brain realised that though I could not see the walls, they must still be there. I pushed at the wall, scraping my fingernails down it and pounding with my fists. He was right in front of me, less than a foot away. I placed my hands flat on the wall, gazing at him, trying to imprint this image in my mind to give me hope later. He reached out his hands to meet mine, but neither of us could get through this barrier. It was like trying to embrace a reflection.

"Alice! Go to Tiffauges Castle!"

"Yuri, why can't I touch you! Yuri!"

"Alice, Tiffauges Castle. Remember!"

"Tiffauges Castle," I repeated. "Yuri…!"

"Alice…" he said, beginning to fade away. He seemed to be shrinking, going away from me, the distance between us growing second by second. He reached out to me. "I love you…"

"Yuri!" I sobbed, bunching my hands into fists and hitting the wall over and over as he disappeared and the walls came back.

"Yuri, I – I love you too…"

The others were silent. I slumped down to the ground. Only the sound of my heartbroken sobs filled the room.


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Note: My chapters are getting shorter. Hmmm.

**I Don't Believe In Reincarnation, And I Didn't When I Was A Hamster**

**Shane Richie**

The others left me alone for a time. We climbed back to the surface in silence. Zhuzhen handed me a packet of tissues, and though I had stopped crying I was grateful for them.

Eventually we stood next to the helicopter.

"Are you okay?" Asked Margarite.

I nodded. "I assume you could all see him too?"

"Yes. I don't know where Tiffauges Castle is, but I can find out soon."

"When?"

"We can leave tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

"We'll need to go back to Rouen for tonight," said Margarite.

"Okay,"

Throughout this exchange, Karin had been facing away from us, still with her arms wrapped around herself. She turned now.

"Was that Yuri?"

"I - " began Margarite.

"Yes, it was," said Zhuzhen.

"Come on," said Margarite. "It's time we left,"


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**All Religions Are The Same - Basically Guilt With Different Holidays. **

**Cathy Ladman**

In Rouen we checked into the hotel. Margarite left us for a while, to go meet her contact. Zhuzhen went to visit the nearby bar that had opened recently. Karin stayed in the room we were sharing, simply gazing out of the window. And I went to Church.

The front door was open this time, unlike before. I went in. It had clearly been abandoned ever since we had come here before. Albert Simon had killed the priest, and I guess with the war on…

The priest had sold my father and me to Albert Simon to save his own life. I suppose since he didn't fulfil his part of the bargain – I escaped – there was no need for Albert to keep his part, and spare Father Doyle's life.

Another death on my conscience.

I shook my head angrily. Father Doyle was the cause of my Father's death. He did not deserve to be pitied, or worried over. Yet…

There were still candles on the alter. I took a packet of matches from my pocket and lit one, saying a prayer as I did so. I did not say the Lord's Prayer – I am not talking to him. Instead, I prayed to his mother.

After praying I stayed silent for a moment, trying to stay calm and think through the events so far.

Yuri was safe, I had met his soul. One thing worried me, however. Why hadn't we been able to talk for longer? Why couldn't he reach me? Karin and her grandmother had managed to touch. Karin's grandmother had been able to give her her grandfather's sword. Why hadn't I been able to touch Yuri? What was keeping him away?

Still, there was hope. I had found him once, in Bistritz and now twice, in the Fort of Regrets. Why not again?

Absentmindedly I touched my shoulder, feeling for the little puckers of skin that marked the wound. They hurt a little as I touched them, and the skin felt rough to my fingers. It was not healing well.

Months, Margarite had said. Just a few months. Then I will lose my soul. I explored the thought. My memories, dreams, thoughts, all of it gone, only a zombie like body with no soul.

My soul. I describe Yuri as my soul mate. If I have no soul…

I wandered through the church and looked in the confessional. There it was still, the picture of Father Doyle and Albert.

When we had first met Albert Simon, on the train from South Manchuria, he had told us his name was Roger Bacon. Actually, that was not my first meeting with him. I had first met him outside this very church, at a meeting set up by Father Doyle.

My father and I had been meant to meet Cardinal Simon that night. I assumed something had prevented Cardinal Simon from meeting us and that 'Roger Bacon' had shown up instead. It was only when I found this picture, months later, that I realised Cardinal Simon had met us exactly as he was supposed to.

I gazed into Doyle's photographic eyes.

"Call yourself a man of God?" I asked. After a moment I placed the picture back where I had found it, and walked back to the front of the church. This rime I took the other door from the room, the door that led to that fateful alleyway.

I stepped outside. Though it was spring, nearly summer the alleyway was cold. Looking around, I shivered. It was exactly as I remembered. I walked down the three little steps that led down from the church door. My boots made a different sound on the cobbles than the shoes I used to wear. An odd thought at a time like this, but then who knew what the right thoughts were? I knelt down on the ground, and ran a fingernail along one of the grooves between the cobbles. There was a rusted brown substance there. It looked like dirt, but my demon eyes knew different. It was blood. My father's blood.

"Ave Maria," I whispered. "Gratia plena. Dominus, tecum, benedicta tu." The Hail Mary in Latin. I remembered my father teaching it to me when I was small. He used to be the priest of a small church before my mother died. Every Saturday he'd write his sermon and test it on me. I think of Yuri's crucifix, lying on his headstone. Of my fathers cross, which my mother had given to him. What had happened to that cross?

I looked around. It was doubtful it was here, but nonetheless…I remembered where we were both standing. I was…here, and Simon came from…there, so my father would have been…right by the steps. I walked over and examined them. There was a small, narrow groove, between the steps and the wall of the church. I ran my fingers along it not, expecting to find anything, but hoping anyway. My fingers caught on something, and I picked it up.

It was a cross. I had no idea if it was the right one, but the string of coincidences had held out so far. I held it up by the thin chain it was attached to. It did look right, but it was covered in blood. Old, dried blood, of course, caked thickly on to it.

It was then that I heard a voice behind me.

"Alice?"

I turned.

And dropped the cross.

…

…

…

"Yuri?" I whispered.


	11. Chapter XI

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Never Trust A Man Who Says, "Don't Struggle"**

**Jo Brand**

Yuri stood there in front of me.

"Is that…really you?" I asked, still frozen to the spot.

"Alice…" He said, smiling. "It's really me,"

"What…I – I don't understand, Yuri, I -"

"Shhhh…" he said. "Come here,"

I walked lowly down the steps and towards him, my gaze fixed on him the whole way. I stopped around five feet in front of him.

"Yuri?"

"It's me, Alice. Come on, come a little closer. I won't bite,"

"Bite me," I said, softly.

"Huh?"

I shook my head, wondering where the phrase had come from. "I – I – no, nothing…"

"Oh," He said, confused. "Alice…"

"Hmm?" I murmured, gazing at him. He held out a hand towards me.

"Alice, I…Come with me,"

"What?"

"Come away with me Alice. Come on, now!"

"Yuri, I…"

"Alice…I know…but please, come with me. Come on, it's me, Yuri,"

"Yuri…" I stepped towards him, reaching out a hand towards his face, walking straight past the arm he held out. He folded it around me, but didn't actually touch me. He shut his eyes.

Margarite, running up the alley behind me, called out a warning. But, by that time I had already slapped him hard across the face.


	12. Chapter XII

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Note: I love this quote! What was that guy thinking!

**Probably The Toughest Time in Anyone's Life Is When You Have To Murder A Loved One Because They're The Devil.**

** Emo Phillips**

Yuri grabbed my wrist. His eyes blazed with fury, and he didn't look so much like Yuri anymore.

"You're going to regret that" he whispered to me. He held my right arm high above my head, while with my left arm I struggled to find my gun. As Margarite reached us he flung me aside. I hit the wall of the church, and slid down to the ground. I muttered the words to my healing spell as I finally managed to locate my gun. Margarite had managed to shoot the creature, which was looking less like Yuri by the minute, but the wounds didn't seem to be having much effect. Holding her gun out in front of her she looped around until she was standing in front of me. As I finished healing myself and stood up she stepped back and reloaded. I shot the thing, but the wounds, though they did seem to cause it pain, closed up almost as fast as I could inflict them.

When I ran out of bullets, Margarite took over. I reloaded quickly, but then seeing that she was hurt, prepared to cure her. The creature, which now looked nothing like Yuri, stepped forward and hit me, jolting me out of my chant. I began again quickly, chanting the arc spell this time as the thing continued to hit Margarite. Her right arm was wounded now, and she couldn't aim as well with her left. Seeing that she was too weak to really hurt it, the creature turned back to me. I continued chanting, focusing on the spell, as it raised its arm higher and higher above my head, preparing to strike me again.

Suddenly it turned, startled, howling with pain. I looked beyond it, and there stood Karin, holding her grandfather's sword. I finished chanting the spell, and Margarite stood up, fully healed. She shot it again and again while Karin continued to attack.

I knew its name now. I had recognised it. We had fought its brother before. Yamaraja.

It hit Karin, knocking her away, and then turned back to Margarite. I began healing again, first Karin, then Margarite over and over as it switched it's attentions between them. I could feel my sanity slipping away, and I also knew I did not have much mental energy left. Still I continued healing, knowing our only hope was to kill it before it killed us.

I could see that the creature was beginning to weaken. Then it turned its attentions towards me, knocking me off my feet. I couldn't cure anymore, I wasn't strong enough. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. I watched as Karin and Margarite did their best to defeat it, but they were also growing weaker and weaker.

_Is this how it ends?_ I thought. Suddenly, an arm appeared in my vision. I looked around. It was Zhuzhen. The creature handed noticed him yet.

"Here," he whispered, using a talisman of luck on me. He then handed me some mana extract, and, as I felt my mental health return, three lots of thera extract. "For them," he whispered. I nodded. The creature had not noticed us yet but it was only a matter of time. Zhuzhen stood up, and moved away from me, towards the mouth of the alley. The creature was facing away, toward Karin and Margarite. Zhuzhen hit it with his ogre flame dance.

The creature turned angrily. As it followed him down the alleyway, I threw two of the thera extracts to Margarite and Karin, and used one myself.

Within a few seconds, we followed the creature down the alleyway. Margarite shot it and as it turned, I slipped behind it, to stand next to Zhuzhen. It was pinned between us now, Zhuzhen and I, and Karin and Margarite. Karin and Margarite hit it over and over, while Zhuzhen cast various black spells upon it and I healed. Zhuzhen also used items to keep us healthy when I couldn't cure.

"It's weakening!" Cried Zhuzhen, finally. We could all see he was right. The creature's movements were slower now, more sluggish. Karin hit it again. Behind the creature, I could see Margarite kneeling, her face pale and drawn.

"Margarite's hurt!" I told Zhuzhen. I did not have enough the strength left to cure her. Zhuzhen reached into his pocket and pulled out another thera extract, throwing it across the creatures back while Karin distracted it.

As Margarite stood up, the creature turned back to Zhuzhen. Howling in fury it slashed him across the face. Zhuzhen slumped down, looking frantically through his pockets, but not finding anything. I carried on shooting at the creature, as it howled again and struck Zhuzhen, knocking him backwards, out of my range of vision. I couldn't risk turning around.

"Karin!" Yelled Margarite. "Run behind it! Keep it trapped!"

Karin did so, landing a few hits on the creature as she passed. It turned towards us, looking even weaker.

"We can finish it!" I said. Karin didn't answer. Instead, she drew back her weapon and prepared to strike the creature once more. I readied my gun.

Then, suddenly it was Yuri again, who stood before us. Yuri, injured and weak, looking like a small child. Yuri…

I was only dimly aware of Karin beside me, frozen as I was. Suddenly a shot rang out, and the creature slumped forward, changing once again into the Yamaraja of war that it always was before breaking into a thousand pieces and disappearing into the ether.

I looked across at Margarite. Margarite was staring at Karin. Karin was staring behind me, at Zhuzhen.

Zhuzhen.


	13. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

**I Bet You A Hundred Bucks He Ain't In Here**

**Charles Bancroft Dillingham (to a fellow pallbearer at the funeral of Harry Houdini).**

We buried Zhuzhen in Shanghai. It was a warm spring day. Karin, Margarite, Zhen, Quihua, Kato, Yoshiko Kawashima and I were the only ones there.

I did not cry.

Afterwards, Zhen and Quihua returned home, while Karin and Margarite went off with Kato and Yoshiko to their home. I told them I would meet them later. I stayed by the graveside that night.

At the stroke of midnight, an odd thing happened. The whole area was suddenly bathed in a glowing light, so bright I couldn't see much farther than a few feet. Then I saw Zhuzhen, standing up, staring at something I couldn't see. He didn't notice me.

I saw his face suddenly glow with happiness; then the years fell off him, and he ran forward, into the arms of a young, dark haired girl, with a beauty spot high on her left cheekbone. As he reached her, he took a scarf from his waist and looped it lovingly around her neck. Then they floated away together, high into the clouds.

I felt privileged to have seen it.


	14. Chapter XIV

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: Bear with me. It'll all make sense in the end. Hopefully.

**May The Forces Of Evil Become Confused on The Way To Your House**

**George Carlin**

I headed to Kato and Kawashima's home then. Margarite, who it turned out had been in contact with them for a while, had given me directions beforehand.

It was slightly outside of Shanghai, hidden away. I wondered why.

Once there, Kawashima told me of how Margarite had saved her life, had warned her the Imperial Army was about to have her disposed of. Kawashima and Kato had escaped, going into hiding. They were soon to have a child, Kawashima confided. There were still eight months to go, and she hadn't even told Kato yet.

In return, I told her of our journey. Of Yuri, the others, and I saving the world. Of Albert's plan to destroy it, of his prediction that it was on a path to destruction anyway. At that, Kawashima whispered, "Perhaps he was right,"

I did not say anything in reply. Possibly because I have had that same thought. With a child on the way, Kawashima's view on war and so on were brought sharply into focus. In seventeen, eighteen years her baby could join the army. Would, indeed be forced to if we were still in a state of war. Though, of course, it will be over by Christmas. Everyone knows that.

In eighteen years it would be 1933. I would be forty.

With an icy chill, I remembered that I had less than eighteen months to live.

No. We will find a cure.

Maybe I don't want to.

My thoughts surprised me, but not much. I do not want to succumb to this curse, to lose my soul and memories. But I know – or at least, hope – that even if there is no other cure, there is one thing I can do.

Perhaps.

No. There will be a cure. There is always a cure.

Kawashima did not seem to notice my dazed thoughts. Or, perhaps, she was giving me space because of Zhuzhen. I do not know, and I didn't ask.

I told her of all that had happened since Yuri and I had defeated Albert. When I had finished, she stood for a while, looking off into the distance.

"I know someone who might be able to help," she said eventually.

"Who?"

"Naniwa Kawashima. My father. He's the one who trained Jinpachiro Hyuga,"

I nodded thoughtfully. Yes, perhaps he could help. She gave me his address, and we chatted for a while longer. Then I went upstairs, to sleep.

I was sharing a room with Karin and Margarite. I told them of Naniwa. Margarite asked, "So where shall we go first?"

"Tiffauges Castle," I replied.

"Yes, I thought so," said Margarite.

I lay awake for a while longer, staring at the ceiling. I was no longer afraid to fall asleep, partly because both Karin and Margarite were with me. But I had forgotten how to sleep.

I thought of Zhuzhen. I was glad he got his happy ending despite everything.

I lay awake for a time, letting my thoughts wander. Eventually, I fell asleep. I woke up holding onto Yuri's necklace. The stone was no longer a dull red now. It was as bright as blood.


	15. Chapter XV

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: Interesting thought. Has anyone else noticed the similarities between FFX&X2 and SH1&2? In ffx, Yuna should have died, but Tidus died instead (okay, Tidus would probably have died either way, because chances are Yuna would have chosen him to be the final aeon, but…) In SH1 Yuri should have died but Alice died instead. In FFX2 Yuna gets to be with Tidus by reviving him, while in SH2, Yuri gets to be with Alice by dying. That's why one has a happy ending and the other doesn't.

Following that thought, this is like FFX2, while SH2 is what might have happened to Tidus if Yuna had died and he'd lived (Okay, going off the walls here). So anyway, my point is, in this story, they've now formed a natural party of Karin, Alice and Margarite. Alice is like Yuna; Margarite is Rikku, which leaves Karin as Paine. Which means that if Tidus had lived instead of Yuna, Paine might have fallen in love with him and then found out that she was his mother. Hmmm…

Yes, that is what it is like inside my head.

Yes, I know that idea is ridiculous, that's why it's funny. Anyway…

Oh, D'accord is french for…well, it's like, okay, yeah, right, basically just an affirmative word. I think it works better than 'Yeah'.

**The English Never Draw A Line Without Blurring It**

**Winston Churchill**

The next day we headed for Tiffauges Castle. It was a large, slightly creepy building. Inside, we saw man claiming to be the guide. We ignored him and walked through one of the door leading from the entrance.

The whole place was full of mirrors. We walked through, our eyes glancing from side to side. Was that something moving? No…just our reflections.

Eventually, Karin voiced our shared thought. "This is creepy,"

I nodded. "D'accord,"

We carried on walking. Eventually, we reached a dead end. I walked up to the mirror that was blocking us. There was an odd feel to it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Karin.

"There's something…there!" I said. I pushed my hand through the mirror. My reflection did the same. Now her hand was on my side of the mirror, grabbing onto my wrist.

"Alice!" Exclaimed Margarite. She ran forward, as did her reflection. Straight out of the mirror. Karin's reflection moved of its own accord now, running towards us.

"I get it," I said. "We have to defeat them,"

We dispatched them swiftly. They were surprisingly weak. When they were defeated, we all stepped through the mirror together. Immediately, Margarite turned around to check. "We can't go back this way," she told us.

I shrugged. "Lets just carry on walking," I told her. "We'll find something,"

We walked on for a bit. Eventually we saw a small child up ahead. "Stop," I said. Margarite and Karin paused. "There's something…wrong,"

"What do you mean?" Asked Margarite.

"That child…she's…she's…"

The child saw us and began walking towards us.

"I'm lost," she said in English, gazing up at us. "Can you help me?"

We were all silent.

Eventually Karin asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm lost and I can't get out,"

"Just go straight back that way," said Margarite, gesturing to the way we'd come.

"Thank you," said the little girl. She walked off.

"Why did you tell her that?" Asked Karin when the girl was out of earshot. "You know she can't get out that way,"

"She can't get out at all," I said.

Karin looked at me. "She's dead, isn't she?"

I nodded. "D'accord,"

Instinctively, we all moved closer together. We walked on a little more.

"Alice?" asked Margarite.

"Yes?"

"How did you know it wasn't Yuri back in Rouen?"

"I…I had a feeling," I said. "I don't know,"

"So, do you think it wanted to kill you?" asked Margarite thoughtfully.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think so. I think it wanted to take me somewhere,"

"Why? Where?"

"I don't know,"

Throughout this discussion we had been walking through the castle. We came now to a sumptuously furnished room, with yet another mirror inside it. We walked up to it.

Our reflections didn't appear. Instead, Albert Simon walked towards us.

"Hello Alice," he said.

I nodded. "How've you been, Albert?"

"You've seen the world I wanted to prevent?"

"Yes,"

He turned to Margarite. "You stopped them?"

"Yes,"

He nodded to her, and stood silently in his own thoughts for a minute. Then he looked up. "Alice," he said. "Would you like to speak with him again?"

I stared at him.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely.

"Then you must defeat me,"

I nodded.

"Are you ready to try again?"


	16. Chapter XVI

Disclaimer: Not mine, okay?

BTW, if anyway can think of better quotes for each chapter, tell me! I was going to give 'em all SH quotes, but I couldn't think of enough.

**It's Ten Years Since I went Out Of My Mind – I'd Never Go Back**

**Ken Dodd**

In the end we defeated him. After the battle, I slumped over unconscious. When I awoke, I was standing back in the entrance hall of Tiffauges Castle.

"What?" I said, looking round. "Albert!"

No answer. I walked over to the door, and opened it. I stepped outside and looked around me.

I was definitely not in Europe anymore. I was somewhere…strange. The floor was grey, but there were no walls. The edges of the floor faded out into the darkness around. But there were two more doors. I walked over to the one opposite me first. As I walked, the door I had just entered through closed behind me. Turning, I found it shut tight, and completely unopenable.

I turned my attentions to the other door. "The Door Of Desires," was written upon it. I tried opening it, but it was stuck fast. Instead, I walked through the third door.

This one had the words "The Door To The Labyrinth," It took me into another room. In the centre of it a large…tree…was growing. There was a figure…growing out of the tree? I couldn't see it clearly from where I was. I walked around it, and stopped dead.

The figure growing out of the tree was…me. I walked closer, my breathing shallow. Me. The same pale blonde almost white hair. The same pale skin. The same face. It's eyes were closed, although it was breathing. I wondered what would happen when it awoke.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked. It didn't answer. I walked up to it. It was too high on the tree for me to reach. "What is this!"

"Alice…"

"What! Who's there!"

"Alice…"

"Yuri!"

Following the voice I ran back into the other room. It sounded like it was coming from behind the door of desires. I ran up to the door and touched it, ready to hit it, fight it, destroy it even. It swung open at my slightest touch.

Surprised, I walked through it.


	17. Chapter XVII

Disclaimer: Not my fault, not my problem, not my characters.

** For You Will Still Be Here Tomorrow, But Your Dreams May Not.**

**From the song 'Father and Son'.**

I gasp. "This train…"

I was standing in a train that looked oddly familiar. It was the train...where Yuri had died. I looked down at the floor, tears pricking my eyes. I even knew which area of the train I was in, which seat I was standing in front of. I walked forward.

Yes. There was Yuri. He was sitting in the seat, slumped over, like he was asleep…or…no.

Oh no, not again…

I reached out a hand towards him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Alice," he said, smiling in that old familiar way. My heart skipped a beat, the way it always did. "I…I guess I fell asleep," He hit his head with the palm of his hand, shaking the sleep away, the way he always did.

"You…you did? Oh…" I sat down opposite him. I couldn't say much else. If I had said much else I'd have broken down.

"Was it hard for you?"

"Huh?"

"To get here?"

"Uh…no…well…a little,"

He smiles at me. "I'm proud of you,"

I look back into his eyes, nervous suddenly, but pleased too. "C-can I sit next to you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sure," he says. I stand up again and sit down next to him. He has the window seat, like always. He always gets motion sick if he can't see out. Like on the boat, so long ago…

Yuri takes my hand. He startles me a little.

"Alice," he says.

"Yuri…" I begin. I don't want to ruin this. But there's something I need to ask. "Yuri…"

"Yeah?"

"Yuri, what did you die of?"

He looks down, still holding my hand, stroking my palm with his fingers.

"It was my fusion power," he says. "The masks inside my head. They came for me,"

"Masks?"

He looks up at me, straight into my eyes. "Margarite," he says. "Ask Margarite,"

I nod. I shut my eyes, and let myself rest against his shoulder, the way I did before. When we were happy. I should be happy now, but I know we do not have long, and the thought of leaving him again terrifies me. I do not want to think of the bad things while I am here.

He seems to sense this, squeezing my hand. I wallow in the sensations. The feel of him, warm against my side, his hands on mine, the smell of him…he turns to me, and I feel his breath, warm, on my forehead.

"Alice," he says. "I…I love you,"

I open my eyes. "I love you, too," I reply. And now I am happy. I don't care what happens now. This moment is enough.

Then I remember. The curse. My soul, my memories. Everything. Gone forever. I will forget him, forget our happiness. He will be alone forever. Like he was afraid of.

Yuri senses my emotions. "Alice…Whatever the curse is, I don't mind,"

I look down at our entwined hands.

"You know, Yuri…If there really is a god…and if he'd grant me just one wish…" I look up at him. "I'd go back…back to the day we met…"

He nods, looking down into my eyes. "Yeah…then we could take our trip together again," he grins. "That was some trip all right,"

"Yeah," I smile, giggling a little. Then I stop and stand up. I know that I must go.

"Are you leaving?" He asks, standing up with me.

I nod. "Yes. I have a few things I…I need to take care of,"

He nods. "I'll be here, waiting for you,"

I smile. "Really?"

"Yes," he says. "I'll never leave you again,"

I nod and start to leave.

"A bientot," I say.

See you soon.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Disclaimer: Nope.

**A Real Friend Is One Who Walks In When The Rest Of The World Walks Out**

**Walter Winchell**

I wake up inside the helicopter, with Karin and Margarite kneeling over me.

"Alice!" Says Karin. "You're okay!"

"Margarite…" I say, "Tell me,"

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is you're hiding,"

"I – I,"

I sit up. "Margarite, I saw Yuri. He thinks you're hiding something. TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"I…" she begins, then she sees my expression. Her shoulders slump. "Okay…I'll tell you. But let's go and meet Naniwa first, okay?"

I look at her for a while.

"Why?"

"Alice, you said you trusted me,"

I study her.

"All right," I say finally. "We'll go and meet Naniwa Kawashima first,"


	19. Chapter XIX

Disclaimer: Not mine! (sob).

**Truth Is Like Iced Water. It Shocks You When It Hits You, But No-one's Ever Died From It.**

**Anon**

We found Naniwa Kawashima easily enough. However, the only help he was able to give us was to direct us to Yuri's father's home village. So, we headed straight there.

We had to pass through a forest to get there. Halfway through, I stopped. Ahead of me, Karin and Margarite looked around.

"Lets stop here," I said. Margarite looked round. She began to speak, but something in my expression stopped her. She looked pale. I sat down and she came to join me.

"I…" began Karin. "I can go away if you want me too,"

Margarite shook her head. "No," she said. "No, it concerns you too,"

"Me?" Asked Karin, looking as surprised as I felt.

Margarite nodded. "Now," she said. "This is going to sound weird. It may not make much sense – I'm not sure if I understand it myself. But don't interrupt,"

We both nodded.

"Now, I'm going to tell you a story," she said. "I need to tell you everything now. You'll…you'll know why soon." She stopped. "The…the first thing…I guess the first thing you need to know is how Yuri died," she said. She looked down at her hands. "A harmonixer usually ends up losing his soul to the monsters inside him. That's how Yuri died. He lost his soul to the Seraphic radiance,"

"But…but he woke up," I stammer, "In Bistritz, he woke up. He seemed fine!"

"Yes. For a while. He hadn't dealt with the problem, just escaped for a time. In the end, Atman, the god of souls, claimed him,"

"Oh," I say, looking down at the ground.

"Wait," she says. "There's more,"

I look up at her. She isn't meeting our gazes.

"I have to tell you this now. Basically…this is my second time around,"

"What do you mean?" I ask, clueless.

"I mean…I've lived through this time before. I lived through this year. Then I came back to this time,"

"What?" asks Karin.

"Just accept it. It will make sense later,"

"Um…Okay…"

"Originally, Alice…Well, you remember when I woke you up in Bistritz? When you went unconscious? Well, originally I wasn't there. I didn't wake you up. You went into Yuri's mind. You made a soul pact with Atman. You exchanged your soul for Yuri's," she looks up now, meeting my gaze. "You died, Alice. You, not Yuri,"

I gape at her. There is nothing to say.

"I…died?" I whisper. She nods. "Wait…" I say. "You stopped me from saving Yuri back there? You?"

She nods. I jump to my feet. "I would have died for him!" I cry. "Willingly! Margarite, you should have let me die! If he were alive, I wouldn't care what happened to me!"

"Alice," she says. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I thought I could save both of you. When Yuri woke up, I thought…I thought it'd be okay. I'm sorry,"

"And what of all those people who've died because of me?" I demand. "Those soldiers? Jeanne? Zhuzhen?"

"Yuri went to Domremy the same as you did. He killed the soldiers. Jeanne died the same way,"

"What about Zhuzhen?"

"Zhuzhen…he…he lived,"

I sit back down. "Oh," I say, my voice small.

"Did I live?" Asks Karin.

"Yes,"

"Is that why you saved me? Because I'd…already survived?"

"Yes."

"How did you…how did you come back?" I ask her.

She explains. "Yoshiko died too. Kato used one of the spells in the émigré manuscript to create a…a clone of her. The spell involved time. When the clone died too, he used the spell to try to take this world back one hundred years into the past. Yuri, Karin, Geppeto, Blanca, Joachim, Lucia, Anastasia and Kurando managed to stop him, but because he'd already started the spell, they couldn't come back out. Kato's last words were to tell them to think of a time they wanted to go to, and they could be there. I followed them there, and I chose to come back and try to save you,"

"I was there?" Asks Karin.

"Who were those people you just mentioned?" I inquire.

"Just…friends of Yuri's. People he met on the journey. Kurando is his cousin. He lives in this village," she turns to Karin. "Yes, Karin, you were there,"

"Was Yuri cursed too?" I ask.

She turns back to me. "Yes," she says. "Yes he was,"

"Did he find a cure?"

She shakes her head. "Alice…I" she looks torn. "No,"

I look at her. "Margarite," I ask fearfully. "Margarite…is there a cure?"

She doesn't say anything.

I take a deep shuddering breath. Her silence says more than her words ever could.

"What happened to Yuri?" Asks Karin, after a moment. "Did he…did he lose his soul?"

"He…he died,"

"Oh," I say. My heart feels heavy.

We all sit in silence for a minute.

"So it was you who saved Kawashima too?" asks Karin eventually.

"Yes," she says. "I sent a telegram to Kato, warning him. He managed to save her. But now I have a question for you, Karin,"

"What?"

"I saw you, in this village," Margarite says, staring at Karin, "You spoke to Yuri. You told him…" she looks at me. "You said to him…Ich liebe dich. Fur immer,"

"What?" Gasps Karin, leaning back a little.

"What?" I ask, frustrated. "What does that mean? Tell me!"

Margarite and Karin are silent. "Tell me! I'm already dead, remember? It doesn't matter what you say!"

They stare at me.

"It means," says Margarite, eventually, "It means…I love you. For ever,"

"What…what did Yuri say?" I ask her, keeping my voice steady.

"He didn't reply," she tells me. She turns back to Karin. "I know it was a different you who said that," she says. "And you did at least say that you knew you'd never match up to Alice. But why? Why did you say that?"

"Because…I don't know! I…because it's true! I've loved him ever since I saw him!" And with that she storms off into the forest.

I stand up too. "I'm going for a walk," I say. I leave, walking in the opposite direction to Karin.


	20. Chapter XX

**Women Never Call One Another Sister Until They've Called Each Other A Lot Of Other Things First.**

**Oscar Wilde, The Importance Of Being Ernest**

I walk through the woods, tears pricking my eyelids. I tell myself that I am dead, I should not feel pain. But it doesn't work. I wipe the tears away with my hand.

Yuri…oh, Yuri, I'm sorry. You should be alive. Not me. I'd give anything for you to be alive. Anything.

I gave everything, I think wryly. I already gave up everything to save him, I already died for him, and it wasn't enough. I am alive, and he is dead anyway. He is dead.

This pain is as bad as the first time, when he lay cold in my arms. I stop, leaning against a tree, and staring up at the sky. "Why?" I whisper. "Why try, why fight, why pray?"

Why live?

I explore the thought. I do not believe that suicide is a sin, but I do think that it is an evil.

As in 'the lesser of two evils'.

I sink down to the ground, resting my arms on my legs and bowing my head, creating a small, safe cocoon.

I do not know how long I remain there, locked in my thoughts, but the sun is lower in the sky when I finally look up. I head back to the place where Karin, and Margarite and I stopped.

I see that Karin and Margarite are there ahead of me, but as I approach, Karin runs away again, running straight past me. Margarite stays where she is. I follow Karin.

Eventually I come across her, staring into space. I startle her, I think, because she turns around suddenly when I tap her on the shoulder.

"Alice!"

"Karin,"

She turns away from me again, and sits down on the ground. I sit down next to her. We face slightly away and do not look at each other.

"Karin…did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you…that you've loved Yuri ever since you saw him?"

"Yes," she says.

I do not reply. There is nothing I can say.

"I…I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologise," I say. "It's not your fault,"

"It's easy for you to be all charitable and forgiving," she says, angrily. "You got to spend time with him. You got to meet him,"

She sighs, and when she next speaks her voice sounds softer. "You…you got to love him,"

"Karin…I…yes, I was lucky to meet him. I was lucky to love him,"

She doesn't answer.

"But, you…you got to love him too,"

"That was another me! Besides…He never loved me. Margarite told you that didn't she? She told you that even then I knew I couldn't match up to you,"

I know what I have to say now, but I cannot get the words out. "I…you don't know that,"

"You believe that about as much as I do,"

I do not answer. She's right. I don't believe that either Yuri or I ever would love another. This is not vanity. I simply cannot imagine it happening. And I have a good imagination.

I honestly do like Karin. I consider her a friend. We have spent much time together, more than I have documented, and I…I – well, I am closer to her than to Geppeto, my uncle.

But Karin and Yuri…I can't comprehend it.

Karin speaks. "You know…I don't know what the other me was thinking…she knew Yuri longer, she had different experiences…but I believe she felt the same way I do,"

I do not reply.

"But, Alice, this me knows you. Margarite and Zhuzhen told me about you and Yuri, and, just now, Margarite told me how Yuri and I acted together. We were…best friends, yes, but…He didn't love me Alice. He only ever loved you,"

"Thank you," I say, closing my eyes. "I know how hard it was for you to say that,"

"Yes…you know, you probably understand me better than anyone," she laughs. "This is weird. I should hate you,"

"Do you?"

"I…no. How could I? Alice, you…" she turns to me. "You're my friend. Yes, I love Yuri, but I…Alice, I…"

I look into her eyes. "You don't have to say it," I tell her. "We probably should hate each other, but if there's one thing Yuri taught me – and, probably, you - it's that you should live your life the way you choose. Not the way you 'should',"

She hugs me. "I know," she whispers. "I know,"

Eventually, we head back to Margarite. I do not think of Yuri and Karin. I like both of them. When I think of them together, my feelings get very mixed up.

Did he love her?

If he had, he would have told her so, wouldn't he?

I should not doubt Yuri. I know, deep in my heart that I can trust him. And I know that I can trust this Karin. But the other Karin…She didn't know me. Even Geppeto did not know how in love Yuri and I were. How could the other Karin have known?

Did she kiss him? Did she comfort him? Did she…

Did she take my place?

I have made my peace with this Karin. But it was never her that I had a problem with. It was not her who may have taken my place. It was the other Karin.

When we reach Margarite she is not alone. There is a woman there, an attractive woman, Japanese, I would say. She is facing away from us, but turns as we approach.

"This is Saki," Margarite tells us as we draw closer. "Yuri's aunt,"

I study her. I can see a faint resemblance, but I do not know if this is wishful thinking. I am aware of Karin doing the same.

"Saki, this is Alice and Karin,"

Saki's eyes grow wide as she studies us. "Yes…" she says.

"What?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing. Come back to the village with me. I have something to tell you,"


	21. Chapter XXI

Disclaimer: I did not invent Shadow Hearts or Shadow Hearts: Covenant. Though I _did_ create the world. Joke!

Interesting fact: There was a time travel convention some time last May. Seriously. People from the future who had invented time-travel were invited, but to our knowledge, none of them showed up. Oh well.

**Our Old Mistakes Do Come Back To Haunt Us. Especially On Video.**

**Peter O'Toole **

Soon, we are seated in Saki's home. I look at her. She is a close relative of Yuri's, and he never knew she existed.

He didn't have to be alone.

Saki stands in front of us. "Margarite has told me everything," she says. "Now I have something to tell you,"

She begins, "Do you know of Yuri's mother, Anne?"

I nod. She continues, "Jinpachiro met Anne when he found her collapsed on the ground. He brought her here, and they fell in love. She told him she was from a small town in Russia, though she was always vague on the details, and to my knowledge did not speak a word of Russian. Yet, I trusted her. I thought of it as one part of the puzzle. And now, today I have found the other piece,"

Karin and I exchange confused glances. Margarite watches Saki, an inscrutable expression playing across her features.

Saki goes to a box in the corner of the room, and takes something out, an old photograph by the looks of it. She holds it to herself, so we can't see the picture.

"Anne and my brother…they were very much in love," she says. "They adored one another," she smiles, at me, at Karin. "Yuri…he was so like my brother. Inside and out,"

She walks towards us. "I…I thought you should see this," she says. She walks towards us.

"The characters on the back read 'Jinpachiro, Anne, and three-year-old Yuri," She says as she hands me the photograph. Karin and Margarite, sitting on either side of me, look over my shoulder.

We all gasp. Karin takes the photo from my unresisting fingers.

"I…that…that's me!" She says.

Saki smiles. Margarite starts laughing, slightly hysterically.

"Of course," she gasps. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

We look at her.

"Karin, Saki gave you this photograph before you told Yuri you loved him,"

I look at Karin, relief flooding through my veins.

"You…" I say. "Then, you…"

"Oh," gasps Karin, realising. "That's what she…I…oh!"

Margarite continues, "I guess when you got caught in the time warp you wished to go back and meet Jinpachiro…"

We smile at each other happily. Karin and I…we are not rivals. We never were. We both loved the same man, yes. But we were never in competition. It is then that a thought occurs to me.

"Wait," I say, feeling the colour drain from my face.

"What?"

"What will happen if…if Karin doesn't go back? You said it was Kato who sent you all back before, right? How is this Karin going to get there?"

"Ah," says Margarite. "I…I didn't think of that,"

"You're right," says Saki. "She must go back, otherwise Yuri will not have been born,"

"What's that word?" I wonder aloud.

"Paradox," says Margarite.

"I don't think I've heard that word before," says Karin.

"It means…a contradictory statement. For instance, if I say 'I always lie'. You see, if I always lie then that statement must be a lie. So if it's a lie that I always lie, then I must tell the truth. But if it's true that I always lie, then-"

"I get it," says Karin.

"Yes," I say. "So in this case…If Karin doesn't go back, what will happen?"

"No-one's ever attempted it," Says Margarite. "No-one's ever been able to travel in time before now! But…some scientists have been discussing the question,"

"And?" I ask. "What do they think?"

"Well, according to them, the universe will unravel. It'll be the end of the world,"


	22. Chapter XXII

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright on any of this. Nor did I invent any of the people or places. Except some of the soldiers. And Zhuzhen's soul mate. And maybe a few more. But, you know, not much.

** It's All Relative**

**Albert Einstein**

So, we make a plan. Margarite remembers the spell - she thought it might be useful – so we do not need to fetch the émigré manuscript. We left it with Roger, after the events with Albert.

I am glad of this. I do not want to touch the émigré manuscript. I do not want to hold it in my hand, feel its power tempting me. I do not want to revive Yuri anymore. Revive him and let him watch my soul disappear? Fail and let my heart break over again? I couldn't take it.

Margarite tells us that she did some research, and that the sacrifices were only to build power. My father told me once that black magic takes its power from the unnatural. Dying is natural, but torture, pain and fear are not.

I ask Margarite how we are to do this without sacrifice. Between the three of us, I am the strongest mage, and I am not nearly powerful enough. We will not ask Kato. It…it wouldn't be fair.

Margarite tells me that Yuri asked Roger to help him. At this I interrupt her.

"Yuri used the émigré?"

She looks at me. "Yes,"

I look at her beseechingly, wanting to know, but unwilling to ask.

"It didn't work," she says. Then her expression changes, "Well…"

"What?"

"Your soul came back. Just for a moment. You told Yuri you loved him. He replied that he loved you too,"

I cannot speak at this, but my expression tells her everything.

She smiles at me. We continue with our plan. I do not want to ask Roger. I do not want to retrace Yuri's steps exactly. It…it would be painful. Does that sound odd? It is how I feel.

Margarite suggests asking Saki and Koudelka to help. Yuri's aunt is an accomplished soothsayer, and Koudelka is a very powerful psychic. We ask Saki and she agrees to help us. Then I send a telegram to Koudelka, explaining the whole situation. It was expensive, and no doubt the operator who read it thought we were crazy, but she received it and sent a reply, telling us she would meet us in Rouen.

Saki tells us of a place near to here, sacred to the Inugami. The Inugami are the leaders of this village, and it is named for them. Saki is the last matriarch of the Inugami family (by marriage. By birth, of course, she is a Hyuga). Kurando is the next in line. Yuri's cousin, Kurando. We do not meet him. I ask Saki where he is, and she tells us that he is with Naniwa. We do not go back and look for him. It may create a worse paradox.

No, that is not the reason; that is an excuse. I do not want to look at a close relative of Yuri's. Saki is female, and she does not resemble him. She is not a harmonixer either, the power being passed to the male line, though it can be carried by females. Kurando, however… he may resemble Yuri.

It is odd. I do not understand myself. My mood seems to swing, from happy to unhappy, from wanting to be close to Yuri, to wanting to be far away. Right now, I do not want to be near anything that reminds me of Yuri. I can't bear to think of him. It hurts me too much. I can barely talk to Karin. I keep watching her now, looking for resemblances, physical features or habits she may have passed on. But, when I find any – her accent when speaking German is the same as Yuri's, for example – it hurts me.

Margarite agrees with Saki about the sacred place. She tells me that it is where Kato preformed the spell. So, we leave Saki waiting here, in Inugami village and travel to Rouen in the helicopter to meet Koudelka.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Disclaimer: I do not own SH1, SH2 or the world.

**I'm Not The Man I Used To Be So Why Should I Have To Pay Off His Debts?**

**Gary Apple**

We arrive in Rouen a day early. Again, I head to the back of the church. Margarite offers to accompany me, but I tell her not to worry. We already dealt with the Yamaraja.

I know what I am looking for and straight away I find it. My mother's cross. It is so covered in dirt and blood that I cannot make out the details. I take it back to the hotel room and wash it.

When it is clean, I sit on my bed and hold it in my hand. I have never seen it close up before. I frown. It looks like…

Well, well, well.

I sit back and look up at the ceiling. I frown. There is something dark, something evil…and it's growing. Faster and faster. I open my mouth to scream, but it engulfs me before I can take a breath.

I awake and stand up. I walk forward. There, in front of me are the four masks. I remember them from when…when I was in Yuri's mind. I did not see them up close, but they are unmistakable. The sword, the staff, the gold and the grail. All waiting for me. The sword mask sneers as I reach it.

"Atman will like this one," it says.

"Hohoho!" Says the staff mask, spinning around. "Yes, she will be perfect,"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're ours," says the grail mask, a gleeful look on its….self.

"What?" I demand. "No! We defeated the Yamaraja!"

"The Yamaraja was our servant little girl," says the gold mask. "We still claim your soul,"

"Why! You already took Yuri! What gives you the right to claim me!"

"That necklace,"

I look down. There, around my neck, is Yuri's necklace. I have worn it so long now I had forgotten about it. But…but surely it never used to be this bright? Surely it was never this shade of red? A cold feeling of horror stalks over me as I remember. The necklace used to be blue, I'm sure. Then…it turned red. Just before…The memories trip through my mind, so sharp now where they were once blurred with time.

"You remember?" Asks the sword mask. I have a sneaking suspicion now that the masks were in fact, forcing me to remember.

"Once you put on that gem, we could claim you," says the staff mask gleefully. "Everyone who wears it is promised to us,"

"But…I…I -"

"Think of all those monsters you killed," says the grail mask. "All those people,"

"They're waiting for you," says the gold. "They want you to die like they did,"

"You wear the necklace. You took those lives. You owe us yours," says the sword mask.

"You already took Yuri," I say again.

"That boy wanted to die," says the staff mask. "He didn't want to live anymore. Just like you,"

"I…I want - "

"You wanted to die, remember? You begged to die, deep in your heart. We just want to make you happy,"

"We just want to grant your wish little girl," says the sword mask, an unpleasant expression on it's face. "We just want to grant all your wishes,"

"Yes," says the gold mask grinning. "Do you want the boy back? Do you want us to bring life back to his body?"

I look at them, thinking. "No," I reply.

They laugh. "Heartless little girl. You don't want him back? After all that? You would deny him life?"

"Leave me alone!" I scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The world begins to swirl. The mask spin around me. "We will come for you," they whisper maliciously. "We will come for you…you will not escape us,"

Suddenly, I am sitting up, back in my hotel room in Rouen. I am panting, still clutching my mother's cross in my hands.

Perhaps I should have let the masks revive Yuri. But no. I do not trust them.

You see, when they asked if I wanted life brought back to Yuri's body, I realised what they meant. They would bring life to the rotting body beneath the ground. The…the corpse. Perhaps they would bring back a monster. Or perhaps, they would have returned Yuri's own soul to that body. That body with the flesh falling off it buried six foot deep.

They could not have meant to return him in perfect health with no ill effects. Could they? No, of course not. They would not. But…

No!

I sleep. Tomorrow I will meet Koudelka again. Tomorrow she will help me. I will not think of what I may have turned down. No.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

**I Don't Have Any Solution, But I Certainly Admire the Problem**

**Ashleigh Brilliant **

I tell Margarite and Karin about the masks the next day. They know everything else about me. Margarite told me that, last time around, I didn't tell anyone about the masks, although she guessed, and Yuri kept it to himself as well. Karin didn't tell anyone about the picture, either.

Margarite seems worried, when I tell her, but she does not say much.

She did tell me one thing, however. I asked her, finally why she had done what she did. Why she had tried to save both Yuri and I.

She replied, "I told Yuri once, in the confessional box, right here in Rouen that I loved him. It was the truth. But, I didn't – don't – love him in the same way you and Karin do. I…I guess I just loved what you and Yuri had together. I just…I loved that love like that existed. I wanted, more than anything to have that for myself. That's why. The world needs that love,"

I hugged her then.

I also spent a bit of time alone with Koudelka that day. I updated her on all that has happened, and I asked her a favour. She agreed to it.

I then ask her what happened in America. He tells me that she found Edward, after all. He had never married. He was still a drifter. Still that discontented nineteen year old, who, when he heard of Patrick, a rich English man in a monastery, decided to put the poor man's fear of god in him. However, when he first met Koudelka again,his face lit up. He knew her immediately, even after all these years, she told me. He never forgot her.

I smile as she tells me of their happy reunion, of how thrilled Edward was to meet Halley. I'm glad she got her happy ending. She tells me that Halley is actually staying with Edward now, and that Edward has asked her to marry him. She had told him no, but he had asked her again and again. I think, eventually she will say yes. She looks so much happier now, and she has lost that hunted look she used to have. I am pleased for her.

When we have finished talking, we head back to Inugami Village. On the way, I asked Margarite if we could stop at Yuri's grave. She agreed. She dropped Karin and I off, and told us she'd be back to pick us up later. She and Koudelka had some research to do, she said.

I walked over to Yuri's grave when the helicopter had left, Karin following me.

"Alice," she says. I ignore her. I pick up the cross from Yuri's grave, and hold it up to her.

"This cross was worn by Yuri's father, his…mother…and…Yuri," She begins to speak, but I ignore her still. I reach into my pocket and pull out my mother's cross. "This was worn by my mother and father," I hold the two crosses close together, and they…they sort of…snap together, becoming one cross. Karin gasps at this, but I merely smile. I thought so."Karin…I want you to look after this. No-one else could,"

"I…I…"

"Karin…when I lose my memories and my soul…this will be all that's left of me, of Yuri, of our parents,"

I put it around her neck. She looks at me, tears in her eyes. "Alice, I… I don't want to lose you,"

"You won't," I say. "I'll be right here. In the cross,"

She holds the cross in her hand, looking at it closely.

"You know," I say, turning away from her. "I remember once, I looked at Yuri, up by the Nemeton ruins and I…I thought of how much I loved the way he was. And of how that was due to the father and the mother that he loved,"

"Thank you, Alice," she says.

We are silent for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of the area. I walk over to the gravestone and begin cleaning it. Karin joins me. When it is clear, we sit back, and we talk about Yuri. I tell her of how much he loved…her. His mother. It is odd to think of her that way. Odd but nice.

Eventually, we lapse again into a companionable silence. Karin breaks it.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What…what happens to me? How…how do I die?"

I had been lying on the ground, staring at the sky, but now I sit upright. I do not know how to answer her. I do not want to lie, but I do not know how to tell her. I do not know if I should tell her. Wouldn't that be another paradox?

On the other hand, was it any different for me, being saved by Margarite?

But I still don't know how to tell her. How to tell her she was torn apart by men from her village, men who had been turned to Zombies by Dehui? How to tell her that her ten-year-old son had seen her, had torn the demons apart?

Luckily it was then that the helicopter came back. I never did answer her question.


	25. Chapter XXV

**Chapter 25**

So, a few days later, Saki, Koudelka and I begin chanting the spell. As we say the final words, "Take this soul beyond the gates of time," the ground begins shaking and a great wind begins blowing. Our spell is smaller than Kato's, so Margarite tells me. That is how Saki and Koudelka will be able to return back to the…the real world.

Margarite begins to rise up as we watch.

"Alice!" She says. I run over to her, grabbing her arms.

"Alice, we…we found a way to stop the masks! You don't have to…" she stops then. Something in my expression. "Alice…" She looks worried, upset. Then she hugs me. "Take care of yourself,"

"And you," I reply. She floats up, waving at me. I look round. Karin is still here, feet on the ground. I walk over. Saki and Koudelka look away.

"Karin," I say. Then I gasp. Something in my chest is glowing. The mistletoe curse. We both look at it. "I…I guess it's time,"

"Alice…"

"Don't look at me like that. I'll see you soon,"

"Promise me," says Karin. "I…I don't want to lose you forever,"

"No," I say. Karin begins floating upwards.

"Karin!" We reach for one another's hands. I manage to grab her. She is still floating, but I am grounded, as heavy as lead. "Karin…I…thank you,"

She nods, smiling gently.

"Take care of him for me!" I ask her. She nods again. I let go of her hand. She carries on floating away.

"Take care of him for me," I hear her whisper gently, before she disappears.

I turn slowly and calmly towards Koudelka. She is chanting again, casting another spell. She has her eyes closed, but she opens them as I look at her. I nod, and she shuts them, sadly.

She finishes casting her spell, and I gasp as a stalagmite hits me from behind. Koudelka's earth spell. It goes straight through my chest, straight through the necklace. The cursed necklace. I hear the masks screaming in anger as I die. I do not know if the smile my dying mind feels transports itself to my face. They will never claim another life. They cannot claim mine, now. They are gone, gone, gone, gone…

I…awake. In front of me, I see a beam of light shining through the clouds. I realise I am trapped within the mistletoe. The other me I saw before.

Yuri swims down through the clouds towards me. He holds out his hand, smiling in that old familiar way, and suddenly I am not trapped anymore. I float out of the mistletoe and take his hand.

Now we will be together.

Forever.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Disclaimer: Karin's future belongs to Nautilus, Midway, Aruze, whoever. Margarite's future is all me. Margarite herself belongs to one of the aforementioned companies.

**If You Go Flying Back Through Time And See Somebody Else Flying Forwards Into The Future, It's Probably Best to Avoid Eye Contact**

**Jack Handley**

Alice blinked suddenly. What the -? What was going on? She looked down at herself, recognising her old blue skirt and jacket. She was…on a train? What?

Slowly she relaxed. Of course she was on a train. Remembering the death fo her father, six months before, she looked out of the window, hiding her pain behind a mask of compliance. The Japanese army was transporting her …where?

She frowned, feeling…odd. She searched her mind for memories that were slowly dissolving, their tendrils unwrapping from her mind. She recalled a name…Yuri?

Who was…what was that name?

She looked out of the window again. Her memory of the future gone. After all, how could it be a memory if it had never happened?

Karin awoke to find herself lying on the ground. She blinked her eyes open, groaning slightly. Her head hurt. She looked up, straight into a pair of red eyes, belonging to the man leaning over her. He was gazing at her with surprise, though not displeasure. He'd found the photograph she'd dropped.

She felt happier than she ever had. Though she did not know it, she had made the same decision now as she had done once before. She had not wished to meet Jinpachiro. She had wished to find someone she could love as Alice loved Yuri.

She examined him. Yes. Those eyes…she knew them. It was him. It was like coming home.

She smiled. _Now_ she believed in soul mates.

Margarite didn't awake, because she hadn't fallen unconscious. She simply found herself standing in the middle of an alleyway.

"Now I've lost her twice," said Margarite, sadly. She knew, though she had not seen this time, that Alice had made the same decision as Yuri, for the same reasons.

Margarite looked around herself, and nodded, satisfied. She was where she wanted to be. Back in the past now, further back than before, in the certain large country where she'd been born. She holstered her gun and walked off into the sunset.

Shall I tell you what she did next?

She searched the land for a special goblet, whose existence she had learned of from Koudelka while Alice and Karin visited Yuri's grave. The Oath Grail. She spread rumours in New York taverns of a rich Englishman in a castle in Wales. Having a pretty good time. She managed to find a young man – nineteen, younger than she was and yet older – looking for adventure, who decided to put the poor man's fear of god into the rich bastard.

And she fell in love. Well, no, not love. Not quite.

She had a child.

She came back to England then, to London. When her child was young, only two or three, she died of an illness. The Oath Grail was the only thing of value that she owned. She left it to her son.

Her son…Joshua.


End file.
